<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boyfriend... is a Nine tailed Fox?! by Kyzhendaburrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426818">My Boyfriend... is a Nine tailed Fox?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzhendaburrito/pseuds/Kyzhendaburrito'>Kyzhendaburrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Awkward Romance, Bagels, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goblins, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kitsune, Korean Religion &amp; Lore, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Romance, Slow Burn, Touchy-Feely, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyzhendaburrito/pseuds/Kyzhendaburrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a fluffy silver white hair was standing outside of school campus, students are flooding the place left and right, and then he spotted a certain someone..</p><p>" Hinata kun! " </p><p>The fluffy haired boy called out, as the spiky haired male looked panicked, as he started to go off to the other direction ignoring the calls of the fluffy haired boy.<br/>'Ah... Hello there, my name is Hajime Hinata. And that guy who looks like an angel or something is ..'<br/> <br/>People around them looked at their direction..</p><p>' Is my incredibly beautiful boyfriend.. You maybe wondering of how this happened and how i got into this situation.. its weird......'</p><p>Some boys and girls were in awe and captured by the fluffy haired boy's beauty...<br/> </p><p>' Well....He's a........'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'....a nine tailed fox.'</p><p> </p><p>(Nine Tailed Fox Au cause why not?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko &amp; Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru &amp; Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru &amp; Owari Akane, Other Characters - Relationship, Sonia Nevermind &amp; Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Human and the Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah so im are doing this.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime Hinata, he is just a normal dude with a (seemingly)normal life.</p><p>But it all changed when he had an argument with his parents and he runs off to whatever his legs take him to, and suddenly a storm have occured, then he came across a monk, that monk guide him to his house for him to stay for a bit. Then he goes to borrow the monk's phone as he tries to call one of his friends, then he came across a temple, an entity suddenly communicates with him. The entity asked him to draw something on the painting.... wonder what will happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, im doing this haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy with a fluffy silver white hair was standing outside of school campus, students are flooding the place left and right, and then he spotted a certain spiky haired boy.</p><p><br/>" Hinatakun!"</p><p><br/>The fluffy haired boy called out, as the spiky haired male looked panicked, as he started to go off to the other direction ignoring the calls of the fluffy haired boy. He goes to pretend calling someone with his phone as he hastily sprint to avoid the fluffy haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>" Ack- Im sorry i cant hear you hahahaha!"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired boy said to his phone <strike><em>(lolz)</em></strike> as he continues to sprint until the fluffy haired boy caught up to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>" Hinata kun!! "</em>
</p><p><br/> He called out again as he faced the spiky haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" Did you see me? I was calling you!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled as he looks at the spiky haired man <em><strike>(that looked frightened)</strike></em></p><p> </p><p>" Ah... S-sorry i didn't see you there! Haha!!"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male stammered, as he cursed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! That's a relief! I thought you were ignoring and pretending that i wasn't there! Ah! Such despair to think about it! Tho it would make sense, after all i am nothing more than a piece of garbage!"</p><p> </p><p>He said, making the spiky haired male even more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>" Ahhh-- pfft-- i wouldn't do that!"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired man said as he was sweating bullets.</p><p> </p><p>" Well that's good then! Anyways! Let's go! I have something to show you!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male grabbed the spiky haired male's hand and starts to drag him away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Ah... Hello there, my name is Hajime Hinata. And that guy who looks like an angel or something is ..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>People around them looked at their direction..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Is my incredibly beautiful boyfriend.. You maybe wondering of how this happened and how i got into this situation.. its weird i know...'</em>
</p><p>Some boys and girls were in awe and captured by the fluffy haired boy's beauty...<br/> </p><p>
  <em>' Well....He's a........'</em>
</p><p><br/>The fluffy haired male stops running and points at the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh! Hinata kun! They caught a cow today!"</p><p>" Cow..?"</p><p>" Yep! Can we eat cow meat for lunch??"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male drooled a bit as he bites his fist as he thinks about cow meat.</p><p> </p><p>" B-beef again?- No! We are not eating cow meat!"</p><p>" Ah?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in frustration and a bit of fear as he looked at the fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" We can't just eat beef everyday! And also you are killing my wallet here!"</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed, the fluffy haired male's eyes darkened a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, no cow meat today? Then...i guess...."</p><p> </p><p>He goes closer to the spiky haired male...</p><p> </p><p>" I'll just eat you then...<em>Hi-na-ta-kun ~"</em></p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male froze in fear...as he felt a shiver down his spine. The fluffy haired male touched the spiky haired male's cheek with his index finger, and he brings it up to his mouth... </p><p><br/>" Mmm~ .. <strong><em>Delicious~</em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he blows on the spiky haired male's neck, making him shiver yet again.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Little fox, little fox what's for lunch?~</em>"</p><p>He sang softly with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>" <strong><em>Hajime Hinata</em> </strong><em>thats for lunch~</em>"</p><p><br/>He sang as the spiky haired male froze in fear.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Is it dead? Or alive?~</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a minute...and he looked at the spiky haired male with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>" Its alive!"</p><p> </p><p>He giggled as he pat the spiky haired male's cheek lightly.</p><p> </p><p>" Alrighty now! Cmon let's go Hinata kun!" </p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male skipped his way to the restaurant happily, leaving the spiky haired male frozen in shock. The spiky haired male sighs deeply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>'....a nine tailed fox.'</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>~ 1 month ago ~</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV</em>
</p><p><br/>" Ahhhhhh... this is such a bore.." </p><p> </p><p>I said as i lay my head on my desk feeling bored.</p><p> </p><p>" You said it man."</p><p> </p><p>My friend, Kazuichi Soda said as he also slumped down on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>" Guys! We should listen to what the teacher is saying! After all, we will be having a test next friday!" </p><p> </p><p>My other friend- Sonia Nevermind said as she looked at the both of us.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah!-- Right Miss Sonia!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi quickly sat up straight feeling giddy as usual... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Geezus...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as i sat up straight, feeling bored i took out one of my ear buds and plugged it in my ear to drown the sounds of my teacher's boring voice.</p><p> </p><p>As minutes go by, class has ended.</p><p> </p><p>" Finallyyyy...Damn, class seems even more boring than usual.."</p><p> </p><p>" You said it dude!! Our teacher seems like he wants to get out of class as soon as possible!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said as he stretched his limbs.</p><p>I went to stretch my limbs as well and i sigh in satisfaction as i heard soft clicks of my bones.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! What do you guys wanna eat for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi asked, as i shrugged, Sonia hummed as she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>" Hm, we can go to the new cafe near campus! I heard they make such tasty treats and delicious drinks!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia said as her eyes sparkles in excitement and wonder.</p><p> </p><p>" Sounds good Miss Sonia!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi swooned over Sonia with hearts in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! We should ask Gundam too!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia said happily as she grabbed her bag, her oddly expensive bag.</p><p> </p><p>" What-- Noooo!!"</p><p> </p><p>I laughed at my friend's dismay, maybe he should at least get along with Gundam or something.</p><p> </p><p>" Hah, you guys go on, ill be having lunch with--<em> ' You know who'</em> if you get my point."</p><p> </p><p>I said with a cheeky smile, feeling pride swell up from my chest.. as i felt my cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>" Hajime you <em><strong>DAWG!</strong></em>"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi laughed at me as he punched my arm lightly, Sonia giggling at our stupid antics.</p><p> </p><p>" Are you finally gonna ask her out on a date??"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia asked with a teasing tone, making my cheeks heat up even more, i tried my best to tone it down a little.</p><p> </p><p>" Hah, maybeeee... But anyways-- I'll head out now! See ya guys!"</p><p> </p><p>I said as i grab my bag and books as i head out of the classroom, waving goodbye's at my friends.</p><p> </p><p>" See ya dude!"</p><p> </p><p>" Good luck!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As i walk to where her classroom is, i saw a certain girl playing with her game console so intensely in a empty classroom. I smiled as i knocked on the door to try and grab her attention.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey Chiaki!"</p><p> </p><p>I called out with a smile as she turns around to look at me, she smiled as she waves her hand at me.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, hey Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>She said with a soft tone, making my face heat up as i went towards her holding up two lunchboxes.</p><p> </p><p>" I brought us lunch, if you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled a little bit as i give her the other lunchbox.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, thanks, anyways..."</p><p> </p><p>She gave me another game console as she opened up her lunchbox.</p><p> </p><p>" Let's play, i will assure you that you will be beaten once again by <em>moi</em>."</p><p> </p><p>She challenged with a soft playful smile as she continues to play with her game console, i gave her a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh its on!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the gaming session with Chiaki, we went on our separate ways, meaning me being a blushing idiot. I went to go find Kazuichi and Sonia, eventually i found them drinking some milk tea or cold beverages.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey guys."</p><p> </p><p>I greet them with a smile as i walked up to them, they saw me as they greet me back.</p><p> </p><p>" Ooh, nice, milktea?"</p><p> </p><p>I said looking at Sonia's drink as she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>" Nope! Its most likely ice tea! It taste good and simple! How delightful!"</p><p> </p><p>She said as she takes a sip from her drink, Kazuichi then looked at me with a teasing look.</p><p> </p><p>" Sooooo.... did ya ask her yet dude??"</p><p> </p><p>He said with a grin as he nudged my shoulder teasingly, Sonia giggling, i felt my face heat up as i look away.</p><p> </p><p>" I-i...um not yet exactly... basically i got....carried away..."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i scratch my neck, feeling a bit dumb at that point.</p><p> </p><p>" That sucks bro! Better luck next time!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi chuckled teasingly as he pat my back, making me feel like i want to punch him straight in the face but can't(But also i can) since he's my friend and all that, and he might get whiny about it.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! How about after classes- we go to hang out together!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia says in a excited tone, i shrugged as i agree cause i have nothing better to do at home. </p><p> </p><p>" Sure Miss Sonia!-"</p><p> </p><p>" I'm also gonna bring Gundam with me if that's okay?"</p><p> </p><p>I hold my laugh in as i saw Kazuichi be bitter about that.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm gonna ask if Chiaki is available."</p><p>" Ah! alrighty! Anyways lets head on to our classes before we're late!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia said in a hurry tone as she runs off saying her goodbye's. Kazuichi slumped over.</p><p> </p><p>" Wahhh...thats so unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>I chuckled as i pat his back.</p><p> </p><p>" Nah you'll get over it."</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly elbowed me on the side as he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>" Thats so cruel! I ain't giving up on Miss Sonia now! Anyways lets all meet later, i have class- See ya!"</p><p> </p><p>He waved his hands at me as he went to his class. I sighed as i went to my own class, looking forward to hang out with my friends <strike><em>(and crush)</em> </strike>later after classes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere...in a temple from the mountains..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's POV</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A monk was guiding two femalw tourists inside the temple..</p><p> </p><p>" Please come inside."</p><p> </p><p>The monk urged as they stop infront of a large painting in the middle of the temple..it is surrounded by offerings, flowers and candles.</p><p> </p><p>" Now, this is a painting where a <em>nine tailed fox</em>, who struggled to be human for hundreds of years, is trapped."</p><p> </p><p>The monk points at the tailless fox in the painting.</p><p> </p><p>"And the <em>Three Gods Grandmother</em>  beside her.. hehe, she has a lot of virtues."</p><p> </p><p>The monk chuckled as he points at the woman in the painting who is beside the tailless fox.</p><p> </p><p>" As you know, she pairs up all men and women and she sends us babies!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk said as the two female tourists giggled.</p><p> </p><p>" Thats the very famous <em>Three Gods Grandmother</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Then the monk points at the fox after.</p><p> </p><p>" And that <em>Nine tailed fox</em>  is a fox spirit that followed and obeyed the<em> Three Gods Grandmother.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>One of the tourist looked confused and said:</p><p> </p><p>" You said shes a <em>Nine tailed fox </em> but it doesn't have any tails!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk hums in response.</p><p> </p><p>" Originally, she had all nine tails. But she was incredibly pretty! That was the problem."</p><p> </p><p>The monk said to the two tourists.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>The fox's form starts to change...its paws starts to turn into human hands, its fox legs turn into human ones, its face turn into a real human face.. it leaves the painting with grace as the fox landed</em> <em> on its feet gracefully...</em></p><p>
  <em>It has beautiful soft silver white hair, fair skin, beautiful pale green eyes and soft pink lips. It seems to be wearing a white yukata. The fox fixed its fluffy hair and quickly opens the doors of the temple and flies off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" That <em>Nine tailed fox</em> came down to the world of humans and wanted to be <em>human.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fox was walking on a bridge...and came across a man playing the flute, that man stops playing and looks at the beautiful fox.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" But that unearthly beauty became a problem."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As the fox walked through the city, some  male students peeked out of the school and tried to get her attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miss! miss! Over here!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey lady!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi miss!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled as she walks pass the school<strike>(and probably seeing some male students jumped out but whateves).</strike></em>
</p><p> </p><p>" The civil servants who needed to study, stopped their writing."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One of the students rushed to the fluffy haired beauty and gives her a brush and paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Lady, please tell me your name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the fox just smiled and declined as she walks off, ignoring the calls from behind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The farmers suddenly looked up at her and they were quickly captured by her beauty as they stumbled back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" And the farmers that needed to farm, stopped their planting."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Then the fluffy haired beauty walked through the village market.. again, capturing all the men around her as they looked at her in awe as she walks, they couldn't take their eyes off of her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" And the merchants who needed to sell, stopped working."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As she walks, everyone went out of her way, they couldn't take their eyes off of her even just for one second, she giggles as she continues to walk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" They were all bewitched by the <em>Nine tailed fox </em>and could do nothing at all."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fox smiled gently at the others around her as the men around the area basically got weak in their knees by her beauty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" The women couldn't bear to see the men like that and went to the <em>Three Gods Grandmother</em> for help."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The women were praying at the temple for the Deity for their help and pleas to stop the incredibly beautiful fox that bewitched all men in the village by its beauty.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" The <em>Three Gods Grandmother </em>was in a dilemma, and she thought that if she found a husband for the <em>Nine Tailed Fox, </em>the problem would be solved, so she found a man to be the <em>Nine Tailed Fox's </em>husband."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired fox put some make up on its already beautiful face, and preparing some stuff for a wedding as she felt really giddy and excited.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" But the women didn't want to give up their husbands or sons to be married to the <em>Nine Tailed fox.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The women where running around the village.. spreading rumors about the Nine Tailed Fox.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Excuse me! I heard this Nine Tailed fox eats men's livers!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" They killed a lot of men and steal their livers and ate them to be human!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" She is a menace! She will eat your liver!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" So they spread strange rumours about the <em>Nine Tailed fox</em>, basically scaring off the men in the village."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I heard that she's trying to eat a hundred men's liver and becomes human!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman said as one of the men<strike>(the one who was playing the flute)</strike> looked horrified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, the Nine tailed fox was already in its wedding gown, as she prepared a feast on the table for her new lawfully wedded husband, then she waits....and waits... minutes..hours....days...months... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was winter:... shes still waiting patiently</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was spring:.... she still waited.. but she seemed a little impatient.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was summer:.... she took off her headress and eats one of the biscuits on the table...she was now uncertain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was autumn:... she felt her tears overflowed from her eyes.. as she felt fur was starting to grow to her arms, neck and legs.. as it was raining outside, she felt hopeless...she waited and waited but.. he didn't arrive...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She howled in sadness, heartbreak and... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...despair...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>" So the <em>Three Gods Grandmother </em>cut off all the all the fox's nine tails, and trapped her in this painting, so she could <em>never </em>come out into this world again."</p><p> </p><p>The two women gasps.. as they looked at the painting.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, its unfortunate for that fox.. she couldn't get a husband and got locked up."</p><p> </p><p>" Why don't you get your tails and come take away MY husband?"</p><p> </p><p>The three laughed not knowing that someone was listening...</p><p> </p><p>" Alright alright, lets stop making fun of the tailless husbandless fox and go make an offering."</p><p> </p><p>" Yes monk!"</p><p>" Alright!"</p><p> </p><p>They started to leave the temple then:</p><p> </p><p>" Eh? That's strange... i thought i have my burger here?"</p><p> </p><p>She looks at her bag to see her snack gone.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! It might have fell somewhere-- anyways lets go!"</p><p> </p><p>" Right!"</p><p> </p><p>The two women left and closed the temple doors.... suddenly a fluffy white haired male peeked from the doors..</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh! That fake monk! Why did he bring them all here just to piss me off?? Ugh! This fills me with so much despair that i hate it...!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male huffed in a irritated way.</p><p> </p><p>" When he was a young monk, he was cute and a good kid that has so much hope, then he got old and chatters even more."</p><p> </p><p>He huffs and crossed his arms as he grits his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>" He doesn't even know and keeps on telling someone else's story."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs as he felt like punching that dude.</p><p> </p><p>" And can't even say my gender right! I'm a male not a female!"</p><p> </p><p>He said, pissed af, he then just sighed.. as he takes out the burger and opens the wrapper and takes a bite.. he suddenly spits it out as he sniffs the the burger.</p><p> </p><p>" Euck! What is this??? It smells like meat but it doesn't even taste like one!"</p><p> </p><p>He throws the burger away feeling dejected.</p><p> </p><p>" Argh.. my luck really loves kicking me around, can't even let me eat normal meat... Wah! i want to eat real meat!"</p><p> </p><p>He whines as he lies down on the floor.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A certain spiky haired boy was walking with his friends while drinking some boba tea.</p><p> </p><p>" Wow! Thanks for buying us some boba tea dude!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said as he drinks some boba tea, Sonia giggles as she agrees.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you so much Hajime! But aren't your parents strict when it comes to spending money? I could have just bought all of us boba instead!"</p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head to the side, Gundam then huffs.</p><p> </p><p>" Such fool to waste such blood money on this.. 'boba tea' beverage."</p><p> </p><p>Gundam exclaimed as Kazuichi scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah-- no, its fineeeee Hajime is rich rich remember?? And also if you don't like boba tea so much then why wont you just scram??"</p><p>" Kazuichi! That is not very nice!"</p><p>" AH-- Im sorry Miss Sonia!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime howled a laugh, as Fuyuuhiko rolled his eyes and drink his boba tea.</p><p> </p><p>" Well.. Sonia is right, aren't your parents a bit of a hectic when it comes to money and some shit?"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he drinks his boba tea.</p><p> </p><p>" Although, thanks for buying me and Peko some drinks though, i really appreciate it or something.."</p><p> </p><p>He said as Peko agreed.</p><p> </p><p>" Too bad that Chiaki didn't have the time to join us."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighs as he nods.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, Miss Yukizome asked Chiaki about some school paperwork and she needed help, i mean.. this is Chiaki we are talking about."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime huffs as he drinks his boba tea, the others looked at him..</p><p> </p><p>" Well, when will you have the balls to ask her out already?"</p><p> </p><p>Fuyuuhiko said with a smirk as Hajime chokes on his drink,  Kazuichi laughed at his misfortune.</p><p> </p><p>" W-wha-- i WILL ask her!! Just you wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime said, his face red as he felt embarrassed to be seen like this.</p><p> </p><p>"... Well i wish you two good luck."</p><p> </p><p>Peko said as she drinks her boba tea.</p><p> </p><p>" I agree!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia nods as she did a thumbs up at him.</p><p> </p><p>" W-whatever..."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime huffs as he wears his hoodie to hide his red face, the others laugh.. then suddenly Hajime saw a black limo from afar, waiting for..him.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah shit..."</p><p> </p><p>A Lady came out of the limo as she goes towards Hajime and his friends.</p><p> </p><p>" Oof, i think your mom is here.."</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said awkwardly as he sips some of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>" ya think??"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighs as he looked at his mom..</p><p> </p><p>" Hi...mom.--"</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! Hajime! My sweet little boy!"</p><p> </p><p>She hugs Hajime who shifted awkwardly as he looks at his friends that looked away.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh, so mom..? Why are you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime asked awkwardly as he looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! Well since its the weekends-- me and your father decided that you should come home with us for the weekend!"</p><p> </p><p>She said excitingly.</p><p> </p><p>" Ahahaha...what?--"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are wide as he sweat a bit, his mom looks at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Im sorry for the inconvenience, but i think is that my son should come with me, is that alright?"</p><p> </p><p>She said to them, as they awkwardly agreed. Hajime sighed as he looks at them.</p><p> </p><p>" See you in monday guys.."</p><p> </p><p>He said as his mom drag him away, his friends saying goodbye's as well, then his mom and him went inside the limo.</p><p>Hajime looked down as he sat down afar from his dad, who is looking down at him. His mom sitting beside him.</p><p> </p><p>" So, you are spending the money i gave you again huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime scrunched up his face when his dad said that.</p><p> </p><p>" How about that tuition money that i give you huh? They said that you haven't paid for it yet."</p><p> </p><p>His dad said in a pissed off tone as he flinched slightly.</p><p> </p><p>" Where did you use that money hah? Its been 2 months and you still haven't paid for it!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't answer as he just crossed his arms and sneer at the side.</p><p> </p><p>" Im asking you for fuck's sake! Did you spend that money for something stupid again?! You punk!"</p><p> </p><p>His father raised his voice at him.</p><p> </p><p>" So? What?? Yeah! I bought it for something stupid if thats what your asking! And im sorry okay? I forgot to pay for it!!"</p><p> </p><p>He yelled back as he glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Hajime! Don't raise your voice to your father!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's mother said as she looks at Hajime as he looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Its not like you two care or anything..you guys only care if i did something outrageous.. like spending money for stupid things.."</p><p> </p><p>He grits his teeth as he tightens his fists.</p><p> </p><p>" You guys only notice me if i did something wrong... You don't even know me.."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he goes to open the door of the limo and walks out as he ignores the calls of his mom as he runs off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He walks around aimlessly, feeling pissed as he kicks a rock everytime he walks.</p><p>
  <em>' They shouldn't have come..'</em>
</p><p>He sighs in frustration as he looks around, realizing that he doesn't know where the fuck he is, he sighs, feeling stupid. To top it all off, it started to rain harshly, he groans as he wears his hoodie to try and stay dry..</p><p>Then he saw a car from afar, he raised his hand to try and grab that driver's attention, he did successfully, as he goes to knock on the car's window.</p><p>" Excuse me? Sir? Maam?"</p><p>He said as the window of the car lowers down, showing a 40 something year old monk, the monk looked at him in concern.</p><p>" What are you doing out here young man?"</p><p>The monk asked in concern as he looks at Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>"..Its a long story."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he felt embarrassed, nonetheless the monk lets him in as he drives off to where his home is..</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Here you go son."</p><p> </p><p>The monk gave Hajime a cup of warm tea and a plate of kusamochis. Hajime thanked the monk as he goes to drink the tea and eat the kusamochis.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you..um sir."</p><p> </p><p> Hajime bowed and thanked the monk.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, its not problem son, you should sleep in this room, though you have to sleep quietly, cause theres a lot of people praying nearby."</p><p> </p><p>The monk whispered to him, Hajime blinked and nods his head awkwardly..</p><p> </p><p>" Um, monk? sir? Can i use your phone..?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, the monk nods and gave him his phone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Chiaki?"</p><p> </p><p>He tries to call, but someone else answered instead, he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>" Sorry.. Wrong number."</p><p>He hangs up, and sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" This isn't it either.. i had her number saved but i can't remember her new number...ugh.. i should have asked earlier." </p><p>He said as he looks at the numbers written on a paper... he looks at the phone, there was no signal..</p><p> </p><p>" Eh? There's no signal?.."</p><p> </p><p>He raised the phone as he tries to capture a signal, he sighs in frustration as he kept loosing the signal, he wears the bamboo hat as he walks around to try and capture a signal.</p><p>He walks up to a stairs that is leading up, as he walks he suddenly captured a signal.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! I'm getting signal!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he.. looks behind his phone and saw a bridge.. that is headed to a temple that is surrounded by lakes of water, theres some fire flies flying around, some glowing flowers on the water, he suddenly felt the rain coming back as he hastily wears the bamboo hat and rush to the bridge and take cover under the roof of the temple.</p><p>He goes to call again.</p><p> </p><p>" Hello?? Chiaki??...Ah.. sorry."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he hangs up, not knowing.. someone was peeking from the temple..watching him. Its shadows was visible behind him..</p><p> </p><p>" Ah.. the battery is almost out..i better make this quick."</p><p> </p><p>He types in the number in the phone and dials it up.</p><p> </p><p>" Please be it.. please be it.."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pleaded quietly as he taps his foot impatiently. Suddenly a loud thunder clap was heard startling Hajime as he jumped a little.</p><p>A certain fluffy haired male was peeking through the doors of the temple..looking at Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh my god.. my liver almost fell out.. hope not."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he goes to call..</p><p> </p><p>" Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Can you hear my voice...?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A soft voice answered the call. Hajime sighed in relief<strike>(thinking it was Chiaki or something)</strike> as he answered back.</p><p> </p><p>" I can hear you well! My name is Hajime Hinata!-- Its me Chiaki!"</p><p>
  <em>" Ah! You can hear me well! Im so glad..!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime realized that it wasn't Chiaki...he sighed.. as he was pretty dissapointed.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm sorry..--"</p><p>
  <em>" Wait! Don't hang up! I know that my disgusting voice is disturbing your peace right now but please don't hang up! Keep listening to me."</em>
</p><p>" Huh..?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime thought it was weird to hear that person talk down to himself...but he shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>" Why?.. Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I finally got through... I have something to talk to you about."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice said, Hajime sighed in annoyance, he didn't have time for this.</p><p> </p><p>" Are you trying to phone date with a wrong number? Ugh... I'm busy and im not interested."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he takes off the bamboo hat off of his head.. ruffling up his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You're a young man! You're cuter with your hat off!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime paused... his scrunched up his nose, as he looks at the phone...confused.</p><p> </p><p>" Does this phone have video chat or something..?"</p><p> </p><p>He clicks the phone...the phone wouldn't open, he was more confused and a little uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>" This..The battery is dead....but.. why is it still working...?"</p><p> </p><p>He feels even more uneasy.. he slowly placed the phone on his ear.</p><p> </p><p>".... Hello..?"</p><p>
  <em>" Why are calling me? I'm still watching you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was now terrified as he covers his mouth with his other hand as he looks around frantically as in searching for that person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Are you looking for me? Ah, you won't be able to see me.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was shaking badly as he looks around..not noticing a fluffy haired male peeking through the doors behind him.</p><p>Hajime slowly walks..as in trying to escape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" No!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was startled as he froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Keep listening, if you run away, I'll get angry.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He said in a low tone, making Hajime even more scared as he was gripping the phone hard.</p><p> </p><p>" W-why are you doing this to me??"</p><p> </p><p>He asked anxiously as he was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" There's something i need you to do for me.. Come in here.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The temple doors opened behind him, Hajime slowly looks behind him..he was even more terrified.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Come in."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice said as he urged Hajime to go inside..tho he was nowhere to be seen, Hajime was hesitant as he walks slowly inside, looking around..he was pretty uneasy, as he stops infront of a large painting of a woman and a fox.</p><p>A certain fluffy haired male was hiding behind the curtains, looking at Hajime from behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You see the painting infront of you, right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice asked, Hajime swallowed the lump in his throat, as he try to ease up the shaking of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>" Y-yes.. A grandmother... and a dog."</p><p> </p><p>He said nervously, the fluffy haired male facepalmed himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Its not a dog, its a fox."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime panicked a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>" A-ah! Sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male just shakes his head and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" The fox in the drawing has no tails."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up and saw a drawing of the fox.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Draw tails on the fox, nine of them."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked confused..</p><p> </p><p>" Nine..?"</p><p>
  <em>" Yes, nine. Draw quickly."</em>
</p><p>" O-okay okay!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a marker rolled down on the floor towards Hajime, freaking him out a little bit, but paid no mind as he get the marker and took the cap off and he goes closer to the painting.</p><p> </p><p>" B-but if i scribble on this kind of cultural property.. I'll get arrested!"</p><p> </p><p>He said, feeling anxious and hesitant to draw the tails.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Don't worry about that and draw!"</em>
</p><p>" Yes--"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime started to draw tails on the fox, the fluffy haired male watching intensely, suddenly the storm outside gotten worst as the sound of a dog barking was heard from afar.</p><p>One of the monks came out of the house, as they were thrown back by the storm.</p><p>Hajime drew the fifth, sixth, seventh--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>RUMBLE!!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was startled and accidentally made a small dot on the fox's shoulder. The fluffy haired male looked behind him as he heard the sound of the monks and the dog barking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Ah! Draw quickly!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy a haired male urged at Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Quickly! Quickly! Quickly!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime is panicking slightly as he draw quickly.</p><p>The monks goes to help the other people that are praying avoid the storm, one of the monks went to get the barking dog. The monk looked at the direction of the Temple of Samsin.</p><p> </p><p>" There! The three gods temple!"</p><p>" Go to the three god grandmother temple!"</p><p> </p><p>The other monks hurried over there.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime is almost done, the fluffy haired male watched closely.... and then... he finally drew the last tail. The fluffy haired male's eyes grew wide as the storm outside gotten even stronger than before.</p><p>The doors and windows were shaking and rumbling, and suddenly the doors was kicked wide opened, the fluffy haired male looked outside... his eyes turning blue.</p><p>The strong winds came inside, blowing out all the candles, Hajime jumped back and landed on his back as he curls himself like a ball to try and protect himself dropping the phone and the hat on the floor.</p><p>The ground shaked strongly as the monks tripped and try to gain balance.</p><p>Then....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It finally stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime slowly looks up...he looks around..and then the phone.. and then....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>he <em>ran.</em></p><p> </p><p>He ran, and ran, as he ended up in the forest, he didn't know where he is, and he didn't care, all he was thinking is to <strong><em>get out of there.</em></strong></p><p>He kept looking back, but he still kept on running.</p><p>Meanwhile the monks goes inside the temple..</p><p>" What happened here??"</p><p>One of the monk exclaimed, as they walked inside, one of the monks saw the painting, his expression was mortified.</p><p> </p><p>" T- the fox! The fox had disappeared!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk exclaimed as the painting showed a woman there.. but no fox in the painting.</p><p>It was like.. <em>it vanished in thin air.</em></p><p> </p><p>" How could this happen?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hajime didn't stop running, he doesn't know where the fuck he is at, but he didn't care. </p><p>He goes through the bushes and suddenly slipped as he yells-- he falls off the cliff.</p><p>He rolls and tumbles down until he landed on a hard rock on the river.. he groans in excruciating pain.. then he was knocked out cold.</p><p> </p><p>But... suddenly a certain fluffy haired male, walked towards the unconscious spiky haired male bare footed. The fluffy haired male looked at the spiky haired male as he kneels down beside Hajime.</p><p>He tilts his head to the side... and he pokes his index finger on Hajime's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey."</p><p> </p><p>The fluff haired male poked him again.</p><p> </p><p>" Are you dead?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male puffs his cheeks as he pinched both his cheeks, the spiky haired male groaned in pain..</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, he is alive! Thats great!"</p><p> </p><p>He giggled as he looked at Hajime's face and he caress it gently.</p><p> </p><p>" You're really hurt....<em>sigh.... </em>guess this is the bad luck of me escaping the temple<strike>(which is his good luck)</strike>... Do you feel like you're going to die..?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked the unconscious male in a hush tone.. the spiky haired male groans more in pain. The fluffy haired male thinks... and then he had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>" You drew my tails.. so i won't let you die."</p><p> </p><p>He caress his face again..</p><p> </p><p>" If i save him... he'll be very useful.. and i can see that he has a strong hope hidden inside him.."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly.. then his gaze softens.. as he leans close to Hajime.. and pressed his lips on his as a soft light emit lightly on their lips..</p><p>It was a full moon, he unleashed all his tails..</p><p>Then he pulls away and softly said:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Rest well, Hinata kun."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watch out for your liver!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime wakes up hanging on a tree branch, then he saw a beautiful fluffy white haired boy.... haha-- wonder what's gonna happen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lolz, im really happy that some peeps gave the story a chance ywy, so i made chapter 2! Hope ya'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned.. as i try to move around.. i feel like.. i was on air or something.. i slowly opened my eyes...</p><p> </p><p>" Eh..?...wha..."</p><p> </p><p>Anddddd i noticed im hanging on a tree.</p><p> </p><p>" W-what the hell?!"</p><p> </p><p>I yelled as i look around on how and why i ended up on this tree. I tried to remember what happened.. then all the memories from last night shot me like a bullet.. the temple... the painting... that.. <em>voice... </em>And how i fell off a cliff--</p><p> </p><p>" Wait.... Didn't i... fell off a cliff or something..? Then..why am i on this tree...?"</p><p> </p><p>Also.. </p><p> </p><p>"... But..why do i feel fine???"</p><p> </p><p>I'm freaking out a bit cause:</p><p>1. I'm on a tree</p><p>2. I don't feel pain even though i fell off a cliff </p><p>And 3. I literally drew on an ancient cultural painting that must cost a LOT of money so im capital E-- FUCKED!</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! You're awake!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see...a.. beautiful person with white fluffy hair, pale green eyes, soft..looking skin..and those...those pink lips..<strike>(okay staph--)</strike> it looks so..soft too-- what da hecc, everything about him looks soft.</p><p>I also noticed that he was wearing a white yukata <strike>(He also seemed barefooted too....)</strike>.</p><p>In conclusion!:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked hella pretty.</p><p> </p><p>" W-woah..he..he look so pretty..!"</p><p> </p><p>I said to myself, im not exactly 'gay' <strike>(Stop running away from the gay THOUGHTS--)</strike>, but im not gonna lie when i say that he looked like an actual angel.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! The boar tried to eat you so i put you up there so he couldn't gobble you up!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled that sounded like soft ringing of bells (<strike>like thats possible--)</strike>.</p><p>The fluffy haired male looked around and looked up at me and smiled, he also did a hand motion that says 'come down'.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah! You can come down now! The boar is probably gone!"</p><p> </p><p>Damn it-- why does he have to be so goshdang pretty???</p><p> </p><p>" Ah..who are you..?"</p><p> </p><p>I said, probably looking like an idiot infront of him, then he looked at me confused as he tilts his head to the side <strike>(and it looked cute asf what the hell is this wizard harry??)</strike>.</p><p> </p><p>" Eh? I'm me! You don't remember??"</p><p>" Who..?"</p><p> </p><p>I asked-- i feel my cheeks warming up for some reason..</p><p> </p><p>" You don't remember talking to me yesterday??.. Ah.. thats such a shame.."</p><p> </p><p>I thought about it.. but i didn't even remember talking to this pretty person.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh.. when?"</p><p> </p><p>I said feeling myself having that fucking dopey smile--</p><p>He giggled as he looked at me with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>" You're even cuter in the bright light! Fufu!"</p><p> </p><p>He giggles, then..i started to look back in my memories...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>~Flashback~</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Are you trying to phone date with a wrong number? Ugh... I'm busy and im not interested."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He said as he takes off the bamboo hat off of his head.. ruffling up his hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You're a young man! You're cuter with your hat off!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>~End of Flashback~</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly panicked as i fell off the tree and landed on my bottom-- i groaned in pain, as i saw him go closer to me, i started to back away from him.</p><p> </p><p>" Y-you!-- Go away!! Ghost!!"</p><p> </p><p>I did the cross sign with my arms.</p><p> </p><p>" Ghost!! I shun thee!!!"</p><p> </p><p>I yelled to him but he goes closer, then he drops on his knees and he looked at him and he tilts is head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not a ghost you know."</p><p> </p><p>He said to me with that soft tone, then i thought about it...</p><p> </p><p>" T-true...a ghost wouldn't come out in bright day light..!</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the pretty dude.. then he gave me that smile.. i swallowed the lump in my throat...and i poked his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>" Mm?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>" H-he's a person..."</p><p> </p><p>I said to myself.. he then looked at me as he holds his face as he smiles widely.</p><p> </p><p>" Do i really look like one?? If i do-- ahh~! This is amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>He said.. okay okay-- he might look like an angel but he's acting like a nutcase right now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some cops and detectives were inspecting and taking pictures of the painting.</p><p> </p><p>" Was there really a drawing here?"</p><p> </p><p>One of the cops said to the monk.</p><p> </p><p>" Of course! It was always here, but it suddenly disappeared!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk said as he looked at the painting with concern.</p><p> </p><p>" It doesn't look like there are any signs of being deliberately rubbed out."</p><p> </p><p>A certain light purpled hair detective said as she thinks..</p><p> </p><p>" Though, it is strange that the dog had been barking so fiercely since earlier.."</p><p> </p><p>She thinks deeply..</p><p> </p><p>" He's a Sapsal dog that we've been raising in the temple, but he's been barking like that since last night..im worried."</p><p> </p><p>The monk said, the purple haired detective thinks about it.. then a sound of the dog barking outside continues.</p><p>The monk then remembers..</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, by the way, a young man stopped by last night, it seems like he came into the <em>Three Gods </em><em>Temple.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He takes out a flip phone from his pocket. The detective inspects the phone..</p><p> </p><p>" Then could he have done this?"</p><p> </p><p>One of the cops said, the detective shakes her head, disagreeing.</p><p> </p><p>" There are no signs of human contact on the painting."</p><p> </p><p>The monk shakes his head and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm not suspecting him...im quite worried for him.."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A certain spiky haired male was pulling his hair in frustration as he walks around the forest, the fluffy haired male trailing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>" Yesterday's incident was all a prank huh? You watched me while i was hiding and played a prank on me??"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime said in irritation as he glares at the fluffy haired male, who just smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I literally thought you were some kind of phone ghost, do you know how surprised i was???? Ugh.. seriously.. You know what? I have nothing to say to you."</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty pissed about the fact that the fluffy haired male had the balls to do a prank on him, the fluffy haired male frowned a bit as he fidget with his sleeves..</p><p> </p><p>" I thought i needed to scare you to get you to draw the tails.."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said to him, Hajime's eye twitched a little as he also remembered that...</p><p> </p><p>" Right, the tails!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime pointed an accusatory finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey! I scribbled on temple art because of you!!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male bit his lip as he looked to the side.. the spiky haired male grabbed his own hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" It looked really old...What do i do now??"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime said in panic as he was trying to think of a good solution to this problem. Then he glared at the fluffy haired male, who just looked at him..</p><p> </p><p>"... You made me do it, so you take responsibility."</p><p> </p><p>He said as the fluffy haired male frowned.</p><p> </p><p>" Go explain yourself at the temple."</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the fluffy haired male's hand as he started to drag him away, the fluffy haired male groans..</p><p> </p><p>" I don't want to go to that temple.."</p><p>" Of course you don't, then why did you made me scribble on that painting then?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male puffed his cheeks and looked at Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>" I was trying to leave! I was caught by grams and I've been locked up in there for way too long!.. It was despairing for me..!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the fluffy haired male with a ' Really?' look.</p><p> </p><p>" Huh, figures."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed and the fluffy haired male pouted.</p><p> </p><p>" You were locked up in there because you're a troublemaker! I fucking knew it!!"</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he continues to drag the fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" So your grandmother locked you up in that temple huh? Welp, i have a grandma who wants me to stay in her house forever so she can feed me a lot of food.."</p><p> </p><p>He grumbles as he kicks one of the rocks on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>" I have a grandmother is similar to yours, so basically i understand your situation, but you can't pull that kind of prank and run away!!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he looked at the fluffy haired male, who just again, pouted.</p><p> </p><p>" It was just so frustrating!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male huffed as the spiky haired male sighed.</p><p> </p><p>" How long were you locked up in there anyways?"</p><p>" Five hundred years."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the spiky haired male paused, and he looked at the fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>".... Five... hundred years?"</p><p>" Yeah, it was so so despairing for me if you ever experienced it! I was caught by the <em>Three Gods Grandmother </em>and i was locked up there for over five hundred years!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said with a frown on his beautiful face.</p><p>Hajime looked at the fluffy haired male.. he holds back his laugh..as he looks away, then he looked back at the other male.</p><p> </p><p>" Your...grandmother is the <em>Three Gods Grandmother</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, the fluffy haired male nodded reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>"... Then.... who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male asked, the fluffy haired male looked at Hajime, feeling hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm............."</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip..and he inhales and exhales..</p><p> </p><p>" A nine tailed fox.."</p><p> </p><p>He said in a quiet tone, the two locked eyes for a second.. Hajime tried to process what the other just told him.. as he blinked 2 times.</p><p> </p><p>" ... Nine tailed fox?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked again, then the fluffy haired male nodded.</p><p> </p><p>" So that's why... you told me to draw nine tails?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked again, the fluffy haired male nodded again with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>" I escaped thanks to you! But i helped you too! Even though i thoroughly believed that i was useless-- i still managed to help!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said with a bright smile, Hajime looked at him like he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>" The reason you aren't hurting is because of the fox bead."</p><p> </p><p>He pointed at Hajime's chest.. as he slid up his hand underneath his shirt, startling Hajime as his face heats up.</p><p> </p><p>" I put it in there..."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said with a small smile as he rubbed the middle of Hajime's chest.. </p><p>As he felt the energy inside him <strike>(( ͡◉ ͜ ʖ ͡◉) Our sad and virgin eyes--)</strike>, the fluffy haired kept rubbing the middle of his chest as he his eyes were starting to get hazy and clouded--</p><p> </p><p>" Y-you!..."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's face was blown red as he grits his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>" Y-you're crazy!!!"</p><p> </p><p>He forcefully took the fluffy haired male's hand underneath his shirt away from him as he holds his chest as his face was red asf.</p><p>He glared at the other male as he grits his teeth, the fluffy haired male just smiled giddily at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm going crazy... so i listened to a crazy boy and did crazy shit?!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he ruffles his hair in frustration and looked at the fluffy haired male who just tilt his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" He's sick.. so he won't have to take responsibility.."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm going to have to take all the blame then!!"</p><p> </p><p>He growls as he glares at the ground, the fluffy haired male giggled as he scoots a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>" You don't believe me don't you? You're alive because of me! I thought that if i save you, i might see you show a beautiful shining hope inside you!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime's eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>' Oh god-- this dude is insane.'</p><p> </p><p>He thought as he looked back at the fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" 'Beautiful shining hope'..? Oh god-- you really are crazy!! I'm going to die because of you!"</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed, as he grabbed his hair tightly.</p><p> </p><p>" If you're crazy, stick a flower in your hair to show it! Why are you pretending to be normal????"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired just smiled at him, he sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" You said you're a nine tailed fox, right? Then why don't you have tails or something?!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm afraid that you can't see them right now, you can see them when the moon comes out.. im honestly surprised that you want to see my hideous form."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male sighed as he stroked his fluffy hair a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"... Moon?"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime asked as the fluffy haired male nodded, he starts to shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>" Argh! I'm going crazy!!"</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed and the other male looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, if you want to see them that badly, I'll show you when the moon comes out."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled.</p><p> </p><p>" I see you get scared easily, so don't get scared okay? But im not gonna lie..you were quite adorable when you are scared.. haha! Sorry if im making you uncomfortable by talking to trash like me!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled, Hajime feels like he is going insane.</p><p> </p><p>" Ohhh im so scareeeed!"</p><p> </p><p>Sarcasm was dripping in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>" How much crazier will you get when the moon comes out? Ugh!"</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled his hair as he started to walk off, the fluffy haired male quickly followed and grabbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>" Where are you going??"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male asked, he quickly pulls his arm away from him and glares at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm going back to Hope's Peak, now go away!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male tilted his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" Hope's Peak..? Oh! Can i come???"</p><p>" Hell no! You go back to that temple or something and don't even try to follow me!"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male points at the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>" Go over there."</p><p> </p><p>He did the 'go away' motion.</p><p> </p><p>" Shoo! Shoo!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he turns around speed walking, the fluffy haired male pouts, as he watched him run off.</p><p>He sniffs the direction he ran off to.. </p><p> </p><p>"... That boar is over that direction... He's going straight to the boar."</p><p> </p><p>He smirked...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hajime was running as he looked back.. seeing that he wasn't being followed as he stops.</p><p> </p><p>" Now he isn't following me..."</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he touched his chest..his face heats up.</p><p> </p><p>" Why the hell is he feeling up someone's body..? Must be a pervert or something..ugh.. where should i go?"</p><p> </p><p>He looks around then his eye caught something from afar, and his eyes widened in shock and panic as he hides behind a tree as he breathes heavily.</p><p>From afar, there was a wild boar roaming around.</p><p> </p><p>" Shit..! its a boar.."</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat.. he thinks of an escape plan... as he tries to escape but he remembered a certain someone.. and he cursed under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>" What do i do about him..???"</p><p> </p><p>He said to himself in frustration as he looked at the boar from afar..heading towards his direction...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male was just walking around the spot that the spiky haired male left him at... then he paused.. as he looks up, he smiles as he giggles.</p><p> </p><p>" He has come."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was running towards him in sheer panic.</p><p> </p><p>" Run!! ITS A BOAR!!"</p><p> </p><p>And he grabbed the fluffy haired male's wrist and dragged him as the two ran away from the wild boar who are chasing them at the moment.</p><p>The fluffy haired male was just looking at him in amusement as he giggled lightly at the spiky haired boy's distress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'.. he really is cute.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male thought as he giggles again.</p><p> </p><p>" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHITTTTT!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male screamed as he kept dragging the fluffy haired male as he runs, the boar still chasing them. Then Hajime takes a sharp right and hides behind a large ass tree.</p><p>He holds the fluffy haired male close as he looks around for the boar.</p><p> </p><p>" Its not following us anymore, right???"</p><p> </p><p>He asked warily, meanwhile, the fluffy haired male was pretty much amused at the close physical contact.</p><p> </p><p>" Nope! It hasn't left yet! Its rustling over there--"</p><p>" Shh!!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male zipped his mouth.. the spiky haired male looked behind the tree.. to see if the boar had left already.</p><p>The fluffy haired male suddenly sniff in his scent..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' He smells like....oranges and rain water... its.. oddly pleasing.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male mused as he suddenly nuzzle his face on the spiky haired male's chest, forcing a squeak from him.</p><p>He suddenly saw the boar getting close to their direction..as he holds the fluffy haired male closer by instinct<strike>(yeah right)</strike>.</p><p>The fluffy haired male was giggling silently as he kept nuzzling his face on the spiky hired male's chest..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' He is so amusing~! Ahh.. i must be lucky to find a cute human like him!'</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Well basically they escaped that situation, and the two are finally outside the forest, Hajime was panting.. as he looked at the fluffy haired male who looked like he didn't break a sweat <strike>(he still looked fine tho).</strike></p><p>The fluffy haired male giggles.. as he looks around with a smile, the spiky haired male sighs in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>" I can't believe you would come back to someone like me! Im so lucky!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggles as his hair bounce around lightly.. he can't deny that the dude looked adorable right now.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah yeah... now go back to that temple or something, and there are boars around the mountain.. so don't roam around kay?"</p><p> </p><p>He said, the fluffy haired male just tilt his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" But im not scared of boars at all."</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male just sighed in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" Hah, of course, this dude is mentally ill... Still, the world is a scary place..  if you wander around messily like this, people will know how sick you really are."</p><p> </p><p>He said to the fluffy haired male, who just looked at him blankly.</p><p> </p><p>" If you meet a bad person.. you'll be in big trouble!"</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed, trying to make a point, the fluffy haired male just looked down.. avoiding eye contact.</p><p>The spiky haired male noticed.. that the fluffy haired male's yukata is quite um.... <em>loose??</em></p><p>The fluffy haired male's yukata looked.. a little to big for him...making it slide down a bit.. showing his neck line, his..chest.. and his soft shoulders... <strike>(woah woah easy there buddy and your raging hormones--)</strike>.</p><p>He felt his face turn red at the moment, okay okay, he isn't gonna lie about it but.. the boy infront of him just looks so... <em>alluring... </em>Hajime quickly shakes his head as he stays away from that thought as he mentally slaps himself 10 times in a row.</p><p>He sighed loudly as he takes off his green coat and draped it around the fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" Huh??"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male was confused as he looked at Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>" You're quite useful...I'm glad i saved you! Though.. im quite confused as to why you give me this clothing."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male smiled brightly at him, the spiky haired male's face felt hot as he looks away, and huffs.</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah yeah..im glad i helped you too i guess... and also because you are revealing too much of your skin or something!"</p><p> </p><p>He huffed out as he looks away.</p><p> </p><p>" My.. skin?--"</p><p>" JUST!-- Ugh.. just wear that..."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male chuckled in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>" You are quite adorable for a human! Not someone like me.. who is nothing but a waste of space in this world..."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the fluffy haired male, he wasn't quite fond of the boy's serious self-depreciating...it made him pity the boy infront of him.</p><p> </p><p>"... you aren't a waste of space okay? And also-- stop talking down to yourself.."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as the fluffy haired male look at him with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>" You are something for a human.. dare i might say.."</p><p> </p><p>He leans close to Hajime's face making his face red like a full blown tomato.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Interesting?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male smirked, Hajime's face was redder than before-- he grits his teeth and push the fluffy haired male away from him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>" A-anyways!!..Go back to the temple and beg the monk not to punish you too much, cause im leaving."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he looks away....</p><p> </p><p>" Be..be careful tho.."</p><p> </p><p>Hajime huffed out as he started to walk off, the fluffy haired male just smiled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>" He is so cute..!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled as he goes to follow the spiky haired male...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Have you checked the places where he would usually stay?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hinata said to his wife, who looked worried as she sighs..</p><p> </p><p>" Yes.. i already did, im quite worried dear... what should we do for our sons tuition fee?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Hinata sighs in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" I'll just pay it again..."</p><p> </p><p>Then he realized..</p><p> </p><p>"...wait...did i just loosed to him again..?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked himself, his wife just sighed..</p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Damn, Hajime's parents are quite scary..mostly his dad, don't you think so Miss Sonia??"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi asked, as Sonia sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, true to that.. i mean, i met his parents before, they are decent people, his mom was a very lovely lady, but his father is quite something else.."</p><p> </p><p>She said as she placed her hand under her chin.. as she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>" I hope he's alright right now, i don't want him to die early on me haha!--"</p><p>" Soda! He isn't dead!"</p><p> </p><p>She huffs, as sharp teeth male paled as he apologized continuously to the blonde haired woman.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Ah! Welcome."</p><p>Tanaka bowed infront of the monks that greeted him.. and from afar.. a certain long black haired male was petting the dog.. calming them down.</p><p>The red eyed male looked at the monk.</p><p> </p><p>" He seems to be calmed down now."</p><p> </p><p>He said in a blank tone as the monk lit up from what he said.</p><p> </p><p>" Really?? Thank you so much!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk thanked him, as he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm truly sorry that you have to come this far..he was just acting so wildly, i was worried he caught a bad disease or something."</p><p> </p><p>He said, as the red eyed male just nodded.. as he kept petting the dog..</p><p> </p><p>" He's the precious Sapsal dog that you gave us!"</p><p> </p><p>The monk said brightly as the red eyed male nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>" I happened to have some business to handle around here so i was coming nearby.. But, did something happened in the temple last night?"</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, as the monk nodded and took him to the temple..and showed him the painting, as he points at the missing fox in the painting</p><p> </p><p>" The drawing of the fox in the painting suddenly disappeared! I thought.. that does that mean it disappeared or it was erased?"</p><p> </p><p>The monk exclaimed, as the red eyed male pushed back his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>" I guess you could say.. it ran away."</p><p> </p><p>He said bluntly, as the monk thinks deeply.</p><p> </p><p>" ... i even made the Sapsal dog watch it.... but it ran away."</p><p> </p><p>The red eyed male said as he takes off his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>" Interesting..."</p><p> </p><p>He said in a low tone..that can make people's spine shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"... Someone must have helped it."</p><p> </p><p>He said, as he narrowed his eyes darkly..</p><p> </p><p>".. Who was it?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hajime was walking around as he fiddles around with his money.</p><p> </p><p>" <em>Sigh</em>.. damn it, guess this can work too.."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he suddenly found a phone booth, as he was ecstatic and goes to make a call, as he inserted coins inside..but suddenly.. he was startled as he saw a certain fluffy haired male from afar, sitting on a bench.</p><p>The fluffy haired male was observing the world for a moment, as he takes a deep breathe as he sighed in content.</p><p>The spiky haired male covered the side of his face.. so the other can't see him.</p><p> </p><p>" He fucking followed me here..!"</p><p> </p><p>He cursed under his breath, the fluffy haired male was smiling as he looks around.</p><p> </p><p>" I'd already guessed it would, but the world has changed a lot..! Haha! Its so interesting!"</p><p> </p><p>He giggles as he kept on observing the area as he sighed in excitement, then he saw a woman threw a empty soda can in a trash can, he tilts his head, pretty curious as he goes to check it out.</p><p>He goes to get the soda can inside the trash can.. as he sniff it, as he licked it and drink some of it left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He really is pretty tho..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime said but quickly shaked that thought away, as he typed the numbers and dial it up.</p><p> </p><p>" Hello? Is this the Hope's Peak Academy Psychological and Brain Science Department..? This is Hajime Hinata.."<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male's ears perked up, as he goes to look at Hajime from afar.</p><p> </p><p>" I want to check if my tuition fee is paid....."<br/><br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male used his keen hearing to listen carefully.<br/><br/><br/>" Yes, Hajime Hinata... Yes I'll hold on."<br/><br/><br/>Hajime looks up to see the fluffy haired male who was looking at him from afar looked away quickly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>".... I have to go back before dad starts a witch hunt to find me....However.. he's bothering me.. That's okay! he won't say anything.. because he doesn't know me well enough.."<br/><br/><br/>He scoffs as the fluffy haired male was pretending to not look at him.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Yes...? Eh? The tuition fee has been paid? Ah thank you.."<br/><br/><br/>He sighed in relief as he put the phone back, he also seemed annoyed.<br/><br/><br/><em>' They didn't have to pay for it... ugh.. this is so annoying.'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>" Now that's done... guess I'll just grab something to eat."<br/><br/><br/>He shrugs as he gets out of the phone booth and started to walk off, the fluffy haired male started to follow him again.</p><p>Suddenly he paused, and looked behind him to see the fluffy haired male following him, he quickly turned around and pretend that he wasn't following the spiky haired male.<br/><br/>The spiky haired male felt annoyed as he kept on walking, the fluffy haired male quickly followed him again. Then the spiky haired male faced him as the fluffy haired male paused.<br/><br/><br/>" Why are you following me????"<br/><br/><br/>He asked in annoyance.<br/><br/><br/>" Let me eat with you!... Unless you don't want to tho..."<br/><br/>" What??--"<br/><br/>" I-I'm quite hungry.... I haven't eaten for a while since i was trapped in the temple.. so... can you at least buy me meat..? I really want to eat...."<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male looked at him with doe eyes, pleading for him to buy him something to eat. The spiky haired male's eye twitched a little.<br/><br/><br/>" Listen here cloud boy, first of all-- we don't know each other! Why don't we just say bye to each other and call it a day? Why don't you just head back to that temple??? Whatever... bye."<br/><br/><br/>Before he even walk away the fluffy haired male suddenly called out to him...<br/><br/><br/>" Please buy me some meat... Hinata kun!" <br/><br/><br/>He suddenly froze, and he quickly looked at the fluffy haired male.<br/><br/><br/>" H-how did you know my name!?"<br/><br/><br/>He questioned the fluffy haired male, who tilted his head to the side and said:<br/><br/><br/>" Didn't you say you were Hajime Hinata, a student in Psychological and Brain Science at Hope's Peak Academy?"<br/><br/><br/>The spiky haired male was shocked and amazed, the fluffy haired male had a victory smile.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>" Did you hear that? How could you hear that from afar?'</p><p><br/>Hajime asked the fluffy haired male, as they were seated in a diner and waiting for their orders.<br/><br/><br/>" Because I'm <em>Nine Tailed Fox </em>of course! Unless you still don't believe me Hinata kun, I mean... I understand that I'm nothing but garbage after all!"<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male answered as he plays with the napkins on the table, the spiky haired male groan in annoyance <strike>(mostly because of the self depreciating stuff)</strike>.<br/><br/><br/>" Of course you are..-- But can you do me a favor and stop talking down to yourself??? Its getting annoying..."<br/><br/><br/>The brunette grumbled in irritation, the fluffy haired male was just looking at menu drooling a lil bit from the pictures of meat dishes.<br/><br/>Then the dishes arrived, the fluffy haired male made a happy noise as Hajime sighed.<br/><br/><br/>" Anyways.. Since i treated you, don't tell anyone about me, okay?"<br/><br/>" You shouldn't tell anyone that im a nine tailed fox alright? If you do, I'll kill you."<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male said with a smiled as he looks at the plates of food on the table, the spiky haired male felt a shiver down to his spine but he shrugged it off.<br/><br/><br/>" Fine fine.. whatever, I won't tell then, and you too. The first to tell someone about it will be in trouble okay?"<br/><br/><br/>He said to the fluffy haired male who nods mindlessly and just look at the food... drooling...<br/><br/><br/>" I can't stand it anymore!!!" <br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male said as he quickly grabbed the cooked meal with his bare hands startling the spiky haired male, but the fluffy haired male paused and shakes his head...<br/><br/>" N-no... this is not how humans eat... stop it..."<br/><br/><br/>He said to himself as he toss the meat back on the plate, Hajime looked at the fluffy haired male like he's insane. The fluffy haired male grabbed his chopsticks.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>" I-I'm sorry Hinata kun, im still not used to act like a proper human being.. please forgive me.."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male looked dejected, the spiky haired male sighed and look at the fluffy haired male.. who was hesitating on eating the meal right away.<br/><br/><br/>"..wait-- if you are a <em>Nine Tailed Fox... </em>Don't you eat raw meat and not cooked meat?"<br/><br/><br/>Hajime asked <strike>(still not believing him but he is curious)</strike> the fluffy haired male tilted his head to the side.<br/><br/><br/>" I'm just like a human..! Even tho I am nothing but garbage... I've been trying to be a normal human being for centuries..."<br/><br/><br/>He said with a pout, Hajime raised an eyebrow..<br/><br/><br/>" Uh huh... My dad wants me to be a reasonable and decent human being.. Haha, funny, since he's an asshole who only cares about status and shit."<br/><br/>Hajime smiled at him.<br/><br/><br/>" However, it seems to be easy for you to be a human being because, all you have to do is stop eating fresh meat."<br/><br/><br/>His tone was dripping with sarcasm, the fluffy haired male was baffled.<br/><br/><br/>" Its not easy..! Its not easy to become human, Hinata kun!"<br/><br/><br/>He pouted.. <strike>(Hajime can't deny that he looked adorable)</strike>, Hajime frowns.. <br/><br/><br/>" Ah! I'm soooo hungry!"<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male started to pick the meat in his plate with the chopsticks in a fast and excited pace, shocking Hajime as he saw him eat like a man who hadn't eaten for days <strike>(correction-- years man).<br/><br/></strike></p><p>"....Is it delicious?"<br/><br/><br/>He deadpanned as the fluffy haired male nodded in happiness, Hajime sighed as he starts to eat as well.<br/><br/><br/>" Since you love meat, it must've been really hard for you to live in that temple..-- Oh! Do you want me to call for your family?? Where do your parents live??" <br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male looked down.. as he continues to eat his meal..<br/><br/><br/>" I... don't really have a family..nor parents... I have nobody... i mean i understand and all that..."<br/><br/><br/>The fluffy haired male frowned sadly... Hajime suddenly froze.. and realized that he might have touched a touchy subject, as he clears his throat.<br/><br/><br/>"... You... don't have any.. parents..?"<br/><br/><br/>He said in a gentle tone this time, he feels.. bad for the fluffy haired male.<br/><br/><br/>" I mean... I'm not human..."<br/><br/><br/>Suddenly, the pity that was welling up inside basically evaporated quickly, he scrunched up his face as he looked at the fluffy haired male in distaste.<br/><br/><br/>"... Yeah, that's right, you said you were a <em>'nine tailed fox'</em> ... How can i suppose to take you seriously?"<br/><br/><br/>He huffs as he eats his meal, the fluffy haired male give him a small smile as he kept on eating, he giggles. Hajime rolled his eyes and continued to eat and he finally finished.<br/><br/><br/>" I have to go to the bathroom.."<br/><br/><br/>He said as he stands up, the fluffy haired male said a bright and kind <em>'Okay Hinata kun!'</em> as he quickly dart away and go to the <em>'bathroom'</em> .<br/><br/>The spiky haired male was calling in a public phone.<br/><br/><br/>" Hello? Is this Chumbo temple? The one you are looking for is at the Dongbo BBQ restaurant right now."<br/><br/><br/>He quickly put the phone back as he inhales and exhales.<br/><br/><br/>" Since i treated him and called the temple...i did what i had to do."<br/><br/><br/>Hajime said as he started to walk off but he paused... he slightly looked back.<br/><br/><br/>" However... i don't have a good feeling about it...Ack-- what am i saying?? ugh... I don't think they will punish him because of the vandalism.. I mean-- he's mentally ill!!"<br/><br/></p><p>He quickly walks away....</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male goes inside the restroom.. as he looks around for Hajime as he was gnawing with a small bone with some meat on it.<br/><br/><br/>" Eh? Where is Hinata kun?"<br/><br/><br/>He was confused as he kept looking around.. as he looks inside the empty stalls..<br/><br/><br/>" Why is there a chair in each of these rooms??..."<br/><br/><br/>He asked himself in confusion.... as he goes inside one of the stalls and look at the toilet in amazement.<br/><br/><br/>" Oohh... what do these do??"<br/><br/><br/>He opens the lid of the toilet..<br/><br/><br/>" Its not a chair... its a well! This is such an odd looking well...Its white and pretty.."<br/><br/><br/>He sniffs it and his nose scrunched up.<br/><br/><br/>" Its pretty... however, the water is not very clean...like me... I'm nothing but trash after all.."<br/><br/><br/>He sighs and suddenly his meat bone fell inside the toilet and he suddenly panics.<br/><br/><br/>" O-oh no! My meat!!"<br/><br/><br/>He suddenly pressed on the flush and it flushed down his meat bone and his eyes watered.<br/><br/><br/>" W-wah! The well ate my meat!.. "<br/><br/><br/>He glared at the toilet..<br/><br/><br/>" This device is nothing but bring people despair...!"<br/><br/><br/>He yelled as he goes to kick the toilet... uh destroying it completely.<br/><br/><br/>"............Oops--"<br/><br/><br/>He suddenly snuff out a familiar scent.. and his eyes widened.<br/><br/><br/>" O-oh no-- Its that Buddhist monk!!-- I-I must hide myself!!"<br/><br/><br/>He quickly runs off and hide.. so he won't be discovered.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Back at the diner.. the monk, two cops and two other individuals is present.. and also the owner of the diner.<br/><br/><br/>" Isn't he the only one you mentioned?"<br/><br/><br/>The owner of the diner asked them in confusion.<br/><br/><br/>" He seemed to be with someone.. he came with a pretty girl."<br/><br/><br/>The owner said as the monk chuckled.<br/><br/><br/>" She's not his friend.."<br/><br/><br/>The certain red eyed male's expression became dark.<br/><br/><br/>" By the way, he was by himself yesterday."<br/><br/><br/>The red eyed male quickly looked at the monk.. holding a wary expression.<br/><br/><br/>" He must've asked her to come and left with her."<br/><br/><br/>One of the cops said, the monk thinks..<br/><br/><br/>" He must've borrowed this to call her."<br/><br/><br/>He showed his phone to the cops.. suddenly the red eyed male stepped in.<br/><br/><br/>" I have to go back for now..."<br/><br/><br/>He said in a blank tone as Tanaka agreed as well.<br/><br/><br/>" Ah, of course."<br/><br/>" Give that cellphone to me. I'll have it fixed."</p><p><br/><br/>The red eyed male said with a blunt tone, as the monk obliged and he handed out his phone to him, the monk thanked him as he inspects the phone.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>A certain red eyed male was inspecting the phone.. and as his intern was driving the car..<br/><br/><br/>" If I have this fixed, I'll be able to find some clues to find him..." <br/><br/><br/>He said as he closed the flip phone he was holding, Tanaka huffs.<br/><br/><br/>" Will you be looking for a unknown demon beast?? If so-- I, Gundham Tanaka!! Will allow myself to help you find this unknown demon beast you are speaking of with my Dark Devas of Destructio--"<br/><br/>" No need... I most certainly can handle it by myself..."<br/><br/><br/>He said in a blunt tone... the certain heterochromic eyed male huffed in distaste.. but obliged anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"... After all... its more of like.. a hybrid animal of some sort."<br/><br/><br/>He said in a low tone as he looks outside the window.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>A certain fluffy haired male was on top of a building, as he stands on the edge and tries to look for a certain spiky haired brunette..</p><p>He looks around, as he tilts his head to the side.. he sniffed to try and find his scent.<br/><br/><br/>"... I can smell Hinata kun over there..... i have to hurry up and follow him.. "<br/><br/></p><p>He smiled as he giggled, he then gets off the building as he landed on his feet gracefully, as he walks he saw a man take something out of the vending machine.</p><p>Curious, as she saw the man opened the soda can as some foam came out of it violently, the fluffy haired male was shocked and amazed.. then he remembered..<br/><br/><br/>" That's what i saw a little while ago!"<br/><br/><br/>He said as he remembered what he took from the trashcan, he goes closer to the man, the man was about to drink it but then he paused, he looked at the fluffy haired male in awe... jaw dropped as he gave the soda to him instead.</p><p>The fluffy haired male took the soda.. as he drinks it.... His eyes widened in shocked as he stopped drinking it.<br/><br/><br/>" Ahh!... There's bubbles in the water...!!"<br/><br/><br/>He said in amazement....and he drinks it again, he let out a squeaky sound as he stopped drinking, he holds his neck.<br/><br/><br/>" I have never seen this kind of water before... such luck to experience this kind of phenomenal!!"</p><p> </p><p>He said happily as he finished up the rest of the drink, then he let out another squeaky sound as he crushed the soda can and made a happy sound.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>As Tanaka was driving.. he cleared his throat and spoke.<br/><br/><br/>" May i ask of what is this beast look like?"<br/><br/><br/>The red eyed male just shrugged...and said:<br/><br/><br/>" Actually, I never saw it in person... However, I'm sure its very pretty......"</p><p> </p><p>He said in a blunt and bored tone, as he kept looking at the road.</p><p> </p><p>" Pretty enough to attract a human being...."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Ahhhh... finally... I lost him.. I can finally go back in peace..."<br/><br/><br/>I sighed in relief... as i lean my head on the window beside me, i closed my eyes... feeling sleepy.<br/><br/><br/>" Show me your ticket please."<br/><br/><br/>The conductor asked, as i then showed him my ticket..<br/><br/><br/>" Sir, show me two."<br/><br/><br/>I was confused... as I groaned.. my eyes still closed..</p><p> </p><p>" Excuse me..?"<br/><br/>" You should show me your girlfriend's ticket too..."<br/><br/><br/><em>' Girlfriend...????'</em><br/><br/></p><p>I looked beside me and saw that <em>FREAKING WEIRDO!!!</em></p><p><br/>" Why the fuck are you here????"<br/><br/><br/>I asked, as i glared at him.<br/><br/><br/>" Well.. i was thinking if...you don't mind if you take me with you..?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>I looked at like he's crazy, like-- is this guy for real?? I grabbed his wrist as i walked out of the bus feeling irritated, then i turn around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>" Since i told you that i am going to Hope's Peak, you followed me, right??"</p><p> </p><p>I accused him, then he went closer to.. take a sniff??-- da fuck--</p><p> </p><p>" I just followed Hinata kun's scent! You smell like Oranges..."</p><p> </p><p>He giggled, as i was confused, then he suddenly points at the plastic bag that i was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! You have the tea that the monk likes!.. Can i have some too?.."</p><p> </p><p>I scoot away from him, as i looked at him in shocked.</p><p> </p><p>" You also have strawberries and mochi! Ah! Such hopeful sweets! Tho im not quite fond of sweets.."</p><p>" Were you.. watching me the whole time?!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked inside the plastic bag... he guessed them right--</p><p> </p><p>" Did you saw me buy these stuff?!"</p><p> </p><p>I exclaimed as i glared at him, but this dude just straight up presses his nose on my shirt as he giggles.</p><p> </p><p>" I followed Hinata kun's scent!"</p><p> </p><p>He giggled as he jumps back, i tried to process his words.. but i shaked it off and asked him again.</p><p> </p><p>" Why did you follow me??..."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at me.. as he was fiddling with his yukata.</p><p> </p><p>" I like you! So i want to come with you!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he scoots closer with me with that bright smile, startled, i quickly pushed him away kind of harshly...but i didn't care.</p><p>He stumbled a bit..and looked at me.</p><p> </p><p>" Did you just pretend to be mentally ill so you could follow me?! Did you pretend to be crazy cause you fucking 'like me'?! What the hell is wrong with you!?-- You-- you..-- You creep!!"</p><p> </p><p>I yelled at him, i saw his face dropped.. but i couldn't hold the irritation and annoyance that i was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>" What are you?? Some kind of creep?? You are like a stalker! So stop that!!"</p><p> </p><p>His gaze drooped down.. and said..</p><p> </p><p>" But... i didn't lie to you..."</p><p> </p><p>I felt even more irritated.</p><p> </p><p>" Then are you really a nine tailed fox?"</p><p>" Yes..."</p><p>" Then are you the <em>nine tailed fox</em> that seduces men or something?"</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him, his eyes went wide....</p><p> </p><p>" I.... um.....no..i--"</p><p>" And you also eat up their organs right??"</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a sad, offended and irritated look..</p><p> </p><p>"... But.. i saved your life.... If someone pull out the bead i put inside you... You'll die."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he looked down...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Is he seriously thinking about that shit now?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed my hair in frustration and yelled at him..</p><p> </p><p>" Are you still pretending to be crazy again?!"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as i looked at him dead in the eye..</p><p> </p><p>" Sir fluff ball, im going to leave now, so if you really are a <em>nine tailed fox</em>, find me with my scent... And show me your so called tails when the moon comes out!-- Ah! I almost forgot! Why don't you just take your fucking bead back! Then I'll believe you and your sick head."</p><p> </p><p>I growled.. as i turn around and walked--</p><p> </p><p>" I'll find you."</p><p> </p><p>I paused... as i look behind me... i felt my blood run cold for a minute, his expression was cold... and empty... giving out a unsettling aura around him..</p><p> </p><p>" And then I'll make you believe me... then....."</p><p> </p><p>The next words he said shook me through the core...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You'll die."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I flinched....as i just scoffed and went back to the bus.. I huffed as i sat down on my seat.. looked outside the window..and saw from afar is that same guy...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>He looked dangerous...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I looked away for a second to think..</p><p> </p><p>" Is he... really crazy..?"</p><p> </p><p>I asked myself... then i looked outside window again to see if he's there but... he wasn't.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I get off of the bus, as i walked off.... i had an odd feeing of someone watching me... i quickly looked behind me.. but no one is there.</p><p>I tried to shrug it off as i continue to walk off...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was in the train, as i sighed...i looked beside me and saw a person with fluffy hair.</p><p>I was startled but then that person looked up showing their face.. i come to my senses that that person is not him.. <strike>(Maybe because thats because he was incredibly pretty)</strike>.</p><p>I sighed...maybe im just being paranoid or something...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was walking around towards the school's dormitories... i still had that itching feeling of someone following me.. i sped up walking as i tried to shake the unsettling feeling that is latching onto me...</p><p>But suddenly a hand hold my shoulder...</p><p> </p><p>" AH!!"</p><p> </p><p>I screamed as i turn around to see..</p><p> </p><p>" Uhh... you okay dude?"</p><p>" Yeah... you feeling alright Hajime...?"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed in relief.. it was just Kazuichi and Sonia... i looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah.. its just you guys.."</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi looked at me and said...</p><p> </p><p>" Why are you in a hurry tho??"</p><p>" Yeah, why are you in a hurry?"</p><p> </p><p>I just sighed.... then we went inside the dorms... i sat on one of the floor and sighed.</p><p>Sonia handed me a bottle of water, i thanked her.. cause thanked god, i feel oddly exhausted..</p><p>Kazuichi then handed me my bag..</p><p> </p><p>" Your mom wanted to give you this, and she said that you should stay away from your dad for a bit-- cause he and his guards might be waiting for you lolz!"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed... Sonia looked at Kazuichi, he suddenly flinched..</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah yeah.. thanks.. you guys should go on ahead.. imma head back to my dorm..."</p><p>" Oh! Before you do-- your mom wanted to give you something again! Be right back!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said as he runs back to where his dorm is... Leaving me with Sonia as she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>" Ugh.. im so so tired... and dirty..ughhh.."</p><p> </p><p> I said as i stand up and went to take off my shirt, then i heard Sonia let out a short scream..</p><p> </p><p>" H-Hajime!! What happened to your back???"</p><p> </p><p>I was confused and looked back.</p><p> </p><p>" What's wrong with my back?"</p><p>" Y-you look seriously hurt!!"</p><p>" Eh??-- When did that happen??"</p><p> </p><p>I was shocked as i tried to think about how i got hurt as Sonia said..</p><p> </p><p>" Y-your bones would've been broken severely!! Are you sure this didn't hurt??"</p><p>".. No.. it doesn't hurt at all..."</p><p> </p><p>I tried to remember...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime didn't stop running, he doesn't know where the fuck he is at, but he didn't care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He goes through the bushes and suddenly slipped as he yells-- he falls off the cliff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolls and tumbles down until he landed on a hard rock on the river.. he groans in excruciating pain.. then he was knocked out cold.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>" Ah.. i rolled off a cliff yesterday... is that why..?... But.. why doesn't it hurt...?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Sonia... as then i remembered..</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>" The reason you aren't hurting is because of the fox bead."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He pointed at Hajime's chest.. as he slid up his hand underneath his shirt, startling Hajime as his face heats up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>" I put it in there..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male said with a small smile as he rubbed the middle of Hajime's chest.. </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>" No way...T-this doesn't make any sense.."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i remembered it ... Sonia looked concern.</p><p> </p><p>" What do you mean Hajime??"</p><p> </p><p>I looked left and right... then i looked at Sonia and whispered..</p><p> </p><p>" I... met a guy... who was pretending to be a <em>Nine Tailed Fox..</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Sonia looked bewildered and asked..</p><p> </p><p>" A...<em>Nine Tailed Fox</em>...?"</p><p>" Yeah... he save my life and he told me that he was a <em>nine tailed fox.</em>.."</p><p> </p><p>Then i realized...</p><p> </p><p>"..Ah...crap, i promised to him that i wouldn't tell anyone.. He said if i did.. I will die... But its not like im scared or something! Its not like its gonna happen--"</p><p>" Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>I froze as i looked at Sonia... she has a serious look.</p><p> </p><p>" If he's a real <em>Nine tailed fox...</em> You shouldn't have said that.."</p><p>"... What?-- Are you serious right now?"</p><p> </p><p>Sonia sighed.. making me even more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>" Gundham told me about the tale of the <em>Nine Tailed fox, </em>In the original story... since that man revealed its secret.... they ate the man's liver."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia said as she pokes Hajime's side, making him jump a bit..</p><p> </p><p>" Uh...Did... Did that story really happen...?"</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, i don't really know the full story.. Okay-- i don't know any of it..</p><p> </p><p>" Well... I'm not sure... According to Gundham that its just a folklore story!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked down.. trying to collect my thoughts, then finally, Kazuichi arrived holding another bag and he handed it to me.</p><p> </p><p>" Here ya go dude!"</p><p>" Thanks..."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, then Sonia carried her bag from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>" Anyways! I must depart for now!"</p><p>" Oh! Me too! Can i walk you back to your dorm Miss Sonia???--"</p><p>" Bye now!"</p><p> </p><p>She said as she started to walk off, Kazuichi tailing behind her, but then Sonia paused as she looked back at me--</p><p> </p><p>" Also! Hajime! Watch out for your liver!"</p><p> </p><p>She joked as she finally walks off with Kazuichi.. leaving me all alone in the hallway...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Shes making me even more nervous.. Argh! Whatever its not like he's gonna come after me..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I then started to head to my dorm...not knowing a pair of eyes watching me intensely...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I flopped down on my bed... i felt tired... i still can't stop thinking about what <em>he</em> said... it still felt like.. he was serious about it, i shaked my head, shaking the thought away i mean-- cmon, really? How can he kill me?</p><p> I huffed as i sat up.. i don't feel sleepy at all, but i feel tired, stupid right?</p><p>I yawned as i went to get a glass of water..then suddenly i heard a soft thumps outside my dorm... </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I felt unnerved... i was curious on what was that-- my brain told me to not succumb to my stupid curiosity.. So i shrugged it off and drink the glass of water-- but then..</p><p>A shadow peered from the other side of the door... my blood ran cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>thump</em>
</p><p><em>thump</em>...</p><p>
  <em>t h u m p . . .</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was frightened...i took the frying pan as i slowly walk up to the door... Not gonna lie im curious as fuck even tho my brain is trying to give me a good ass logic to not open my door, but fuck it-- </p><p>I grabbed the door knob... then i opened the door....</p><p> </p><p>"... What... No one is......."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" That's very cute... <strong>Hinata kun~</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I froze...... i slowly turn around....and i saw.... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>H I M . . .</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on the edge of a open window.. facing me.Then he gave me a unsettling smug smile.. <strike>(if thats even possible--)</strike></p><p> </p><p>" Hm? What's wrong Hinata kun? Your face is kind of scary~..."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he hops off the edge of the window and landed on the floor with a soft thump.</p><p>I was ... very shocked...</p><p>I dropped my frying pan on the floor, as i was frozen in fear..</p><p> </p><p>" I-i... i..."</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a empty smile, as he started to walk closer to me... i flinched.. when he was starting to circle around me..</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh.. Hinata kun, Hinata kun, Hinata kun.... Didn't i tell you that i can find you?... Ah, it was a little difficult... but in the end my luck sided with me..~"</p><p> </p><p>I felt a shiver down my spine... i.. i didn't know what to say...so i said this..</p><p> </p><p>".. H-haha.. T-that was....a-awesome.."</p><p> </p><p>I held a thumbs up at him with a scared smile..</p><p> </p><p>"..... Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>He replied.. as he goes to face the window...</p><p> </p><p>" Ahhh....The moon is almost out Hinata kun, isn't the moon so hopeful?~"</p><p> </p><p>He said with his very velvety voice...then... suddenly... the clouds of the night spread out.. showing a beautiful glowing moonlight..</p><p>The light touched his form softly..making him look so... <em>beautiful.</em></p><p> </p><p>" You said you wanted to see my tails....Soo.."</p><p>" T-tails..?"</p><p> </p><p>He went to face me... and then.... </p><p>Tails.</p><p>Nine of them.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>NINE FUCKING TAILS--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was just frozen in place.. He also..h-he also had.. F-fox ears?!-- I think im having hallucinations right now...</p><p> </p><p>"...A...ah.....y-you...you look awesome.."</p><p> </p><p>I gave out a shaky laugh... he laughs too..but it was so empty...</p><p> </p><p>" You remembered what you said Hinata kun?~"</p><p> </p><p>I was confused...and even more scared..</p><p> </p><p>".. W-what...?"</p><p>" I'm here to take back my bead...Remember? Hinata kun?"</p><p> </p><p>I froze and i remembered...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Sir fluff ball, im going to leave now, so if you really are a nine tailed fox, find me with my scent... And show me your so called tails when the moon comes out!-- Ah! I almost forgot! Why don't you just take your fucking bead back! Then I'll believe you and your sick head."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I growled.. as it turn around and walked--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I'll find you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I paused... as i look behind me... i felt my blood run cold for a minute, his expression was cold... and empty... giving out a unsettling aura around him..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" And then I'll make you believe me... then....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next words he said shook me through the core...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You'll die."</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>I paled at that memory... While i was thinking.. i didn't notice him get closer to me..</p><p>I snapped my attention to him until... he hold the sides of my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine..</p><p>My eyes are wide in shock..but before i can even react...i felt my consciousness started to slip away..</p><p>And then..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything went <strong>black...</strong></em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhh Hajime Hajime-- what did he get himself into?</p><p>Also check out my artwork of these two! Also another drawing of Kitsune/Gumiho Nagito uwu.</p><p>Links:</p><p>Komahina: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJgRNs8HDF3/</p><p>Nagito Komaeda: https://www.instagram.com/p/CI47q69HDhl/</p><p> </p><p>Instagram:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/kyzhendaburrito/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You are stuck with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain fluffy haired male takes away the “fox bead” from Hajime's body, but he returns it later and Hajime survives again. Because the fluffy haired male's ”fox bead” is inside of Hajime's body, he cannot leave Hajime side.... Ahh such luck!-- is it hope? despair?? Its can be both!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seems like Hajime is quite in a tight situation fufufufu~ ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>" That's very cute... <strong>Hinata kun~</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I froze...... i slowly turn around....and i saw.... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>H I M . . .</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on the edge of a open window.. facing me.Then he gave me a unsettling smug smile.. </p><p> </p><p>" Hm? What's wrong Hinata kun? Your face is kind of scary~..."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he hops off the edge of the window and landed on the floor with a soft thump.</p><p>I was ... very shocked...</p><p>I dropped my frying pan on the floor, as i was frozen in fear..</p><p> </p><p>" I-i... i..."</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a empty smile, as he started to walk closer to me... i flinched.. when he was starting to circle around me..</p><p> </p><p>" Ahh.. Hinata kun, Hinata kun, Hinata kun.... Didn't i tell you that i can find you?... Ah, it was a little difficult... but in the end my luck sided with me..~"</p><p> </p><p>I felt a shiver down my spine... i.. i didn't know what to say...so i said this..</p><p> </p><p>".. H-haha.. T-that was.. "</p><p> </p><p>I held a thumbs up at him with a scared smile..</p><p> </p><p>"..... Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>He replied.. as he goes to face the window...</p><p> </p><p>" Ahhh....The moon is almost out Hinata kun, isn't the moon so hopeful?~"</p><p> </p><p>He said with his very velvety voice...then... suddenly... the clouds of the night spread out.. showing a beautiful glowing moonlight..</p><p>The light touched his form softly..making him look so... <em>beautiful.</em></p><p> </p><p>" You said you wanted to see my tails....Soo.."</p><p>" T-tails..?"</p><p> </p><p>He went to face me... and then.... </p><p>Tails.</p><p>Nine of them.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>NINE FUCKING TAILS--</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was just frozen in place.. He also..h-he also had.. F-fox ears?!-- I think im having hallucinations right now...</p><p> </p><p>"...A...ah.....y-you...you look awesome.."</p><p> </p><p>I gave out a shaky laugh... he laughs too..but it was so empty...</p><p> </p><p>" You remembered what you said Hinata kun?~"</p><p> </p><p>I was confused...and even more scared..</p><p> </p><p>".. W-what...?"</p><p>" I'm here to take back my bead...Remember? Hinata kun?"</p><p> </p><p>I froze and i remembered...</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Sir fluff ball, im going to leave now, so if you really are a nine tailed fox, find me with my scent... And show me your so called tails when the moon comes out!-- Ah! I almost forgot! Why don't you just take your fucking bead back! Then I'll believe you and your sick head."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I growled.. as it turn around and walked--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I'll find you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I paused... as i look behind me... i felt my blood run cold for a minute, his expression was cold... and empty... giving out a unsettling aura around him..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" And then I'll make you believe me... then....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next words he said shook me through the core...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" You'll die."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I paled at that memory... While i was thinking.. i didn't notice him get closer to me..</p><p>I snapped my attention to him until... he hold the sides of my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine..</p><p>My eyes are wide in shock..but before i can even react...i felt my consciousness started to slip away..</p><p>And then..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything went <strong>black...</strong></em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nine Tailed Fox's POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>(We know who it is--)</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I let go of Hinata kun's body as he fell on the ground with a soft thud.. i sighed, such a shame really, i thought he was different...</p><p>I really did like him......he did this to himself, sigh.. pathetic of me....</p><p> </p><p>" No matter... He'll die soon anyways..."</p><p> </p><p>I muttered quietly as i take off the green coat that he.. gave me and toss it aside.</p><p>I turned around to leave as i felt death crept closer to Hinata kun.. i ignored it as i walked over to the open window but then.. i paused..and i remembered..</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime was running towards him in sheer panic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Run!! ITS A BOAR!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And he grabbed the fluffy haired male's wrist and dragged him as the two ran away from the wild boar who are chasing them at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male was just looking at him in amusement as he giggled lightly at the spiky haired boy's distress.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'.. he really is cute.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The fluffy haired male thought as he giggles again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>..........................</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male mused as he suddenly nuzzle his face on the spiky haired male's chest, forcing a squeak from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He suddenly saw the boar getting close to their direction..as he holds the fluffy haired male closer by instinct.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male was giggling silently as he kept nuzzling his face on the spiky hired male's chest..</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was.. unbelievably kind.. for a human at least, but he.. he was so ungrateful... i saved him from dying from that cliff.. but he treated me like i was crazy or insane... what a joke...</p><p>I heard some noise behind me..and i ignored it as i go over the ledge.. but i heard more sounds of pain coming from him...</p><p>Ahhh cmon now.. stop acting pathetic! He-..he deserves this...he deserves to die..! He deserved it!!.. HE!!--........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He............................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...... What am i doing...? T..this isn't right..he.. he doesn't deserve this.....he.. doesn't.... it was my fault after all... I forced him to do things he doesn't want to do... i... i really am such a scummy person.... haha... person...</p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>I.. have to fix this.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to look at Hinata kun.... and i went back to him...as i kneeled beside him....</p><p> </p><p>" I...im sorry Hinata kun.. i-i forced you to do things you didn't want to do... just for my selfish wishes.... You were so kind to me and... you even bought me food... I really owe you a lot.... since.. you came back for me the 2nd time.. i would too...."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i caressed his face....and i pressed my lips to his.. so i could give back my bead to him.. so he can live.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Wake up now.... <em><strong>Hinata kun</strong>.....</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...mmmh......I..i....wha...?"</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as i opened my eyes slightly... i feel tired... </p><p> </p><p>" Wh...what...happened..?"</p><p> </p><p>I asked myself as i sat up...and stretched my limbs.. hearing a soft click.. i sighed..i was confused on why am i on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"..Wow... i had a crazy dream...i met a crazy dude that has clouds for hair and he has tails...haha.."</p><p>" Oh! That wasn't a dream Hinata kun!"</p><p>" Ah...is that so...--"</p><p> </p><p>I froze....i slowly looked at the side..and im faced to faced with a fluffy haired boy who was kneeling beside me.</p><p> </p><p><strong>" AHHHHHHHHHHHH</strong> <b>!!!!!!"</b></p><p> </p><p>I screamed as i scrambled back as i looked at him in fear.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah... this is to be expected.."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he crawls towards me... okay i was terrified cause i just found out that this dude is <strong>NOT </strong>human!!! He was now infront of me... and he's a little too <strong>CLOSE.</strong></p><p> </p><p>" P-Please..i-if you are here to kill or eat me.. just do it already!!!... "</p><p> </p><p>I covered my face as i tried to shield myself.. How did i end up in this situation?!</p><p> </p><p>"...I won't kill you Hinata kun! I just saved you after all!"</p><p> </p><p>I heard a huff as i peeked to see him scoot away from me...</p><p> </p><p>"...Y-..you aren't gonna kill me..?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He nods at me.... i don't trust him.</p><p> </p><p>"...Hinata kun? Are you okay? You seem... scared......."</p><p>" O-of course i am!!! Y-you almost killed me!!! A-and mostly because you aren't human!!"</p><p> </p><p>I exclaimed, as i saw his eyes drooped down... Then i saw two fox ears popped out of his head and i let out a shriek.</p><p> </p><p>" But i saved you didn't i??.. Also because i don't want Hinata kun to die..."</p><p> </p><p>His ears drooped down..For a <em>Nine Tailed Fox</em> he doesn't seem threatening..-- Who am i kidding?? He's a <strong><em>NINE TAILED FOX</em></strong>of course he's threatening! One thing you know that he already sunk his teeth to my flesh and eat me!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nine Tailed Fox POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What should i do..? He seemed scared of me.. hmmm.. well fear is good sometimes for survival purposes but i really don't want Hinata kun to be scared of me!!...</p><p>I scoot closer to him, i saw him flinch as i grabbed his hand, and i opened his palm and lay my head on it.</p><p>He seemed shocked as i giggled, he's so cuteeee...</p><p> </p><p>" See? Non-threatening! =w=)."</p><p> </p><p>I gave a small laugh as i saw him tense a little...But he calmed down so thats good!</p><p> </p><p>"..G-geez..!"</p><p> </p><p>He retracted his hand away from mine quickly.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah!-- Sorry! Did i make Hinata kun even more scared? Or... rather you were disgusted by someone like me...?--"</p><p>" Can you stop doing that?!"</p><p> </p><p>He yelled....as i looked at him, i saw his frustrated expression morphed back into a terrified one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Ah..... he's even more terrified...Of course-- someone as disgusting as me would terrify him..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, as i place my hands on his knees and lay my head on the back of my hands. I saw him flinched violently and looked back at me with a red face.. which makes him look so cute! </p><p> </p><p>" W-w-what are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>He stuttered as he looked down on me.. i looked up at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>" To show you how un-threatening i am!"</p><p>"....Eh?..."</p><p> </p><p>I smiled widely at him, his face is so redddd! Makes me want to tease him even more...</p><p> </p><p>"..Well i mean.. you look so scared! Soo... I wanted to at least lessen your fear of me!"</p><p>" H-how am i not supposed to be scared??? Y-you aren't human!!!-- And if i lowered my guard.... You might eat me!!"</p><p> </p><p>I huff as my ears twitched... I won't eat him.. after all-- humans don't really taste that good... <strike>(Not like i tried or anything--)</strike>. This is such despair.. </p><p> </p><p>"... Sigh... whatever.....fine, watch out for your liver then."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i felt my mood was dampened as i stand up and jumped on his bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime was still as a rock as he saw the fluffy haired male jumped on his bed... He was even more scared and cautious after the fluffy haired male said it... but.. the more he looked at it.. the fluffy haired male seemed... moody?--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Is that bad?!'... And why is he on my bed?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" You done thinking?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The fluffy haired male looked up at him as he tensed up, the fluffy haired male had a mischievous smile.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" W-what does that mean?!"<br/>
<br/>
" Oh nothing... Since you have my bead, I'm going to stay with you for the mean time! Until you're perfectly healed--"</p><p>" Wait wait....You are staying?! And what do you mean hea--"<br/>
<br/>
" To answer your first question!-- Yes im staying, and to answer your second question... Yes, my bead is healing you since.... you are very badly injured. Sooooooooooooo... yeah! Also this bed is very comfy...fills me with so much hope!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He said as he flop his face on the fluffy pillows... the spiky haired male tried to process what was spat at him.</p><p> </p><p>" So....that.. bead thingy inside of me... its healing me..?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male nodded as he yawns and stretched his limbs..</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah..pretty much thats it... Oh! i can smell some chicken in that box thingy!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male suddenly flew over to the fridge scaring the shit out of the spiky haired male, the fluffy haired male opened it.</p><p> </p><p>" Oooh! Its so cold inside of this box!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he rummaged through the fridge to find the scent of chicken and the brunette suddenly panicked.</p><p> </p><p>" S-stop rummaging there!!!"</p><p>" Ehh?! But there's chicken here..."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male pouted, the spiky haired male sighed as he ushered the fluffy haired male away from the fridge, completely forgetting about his fear as he took out the chicken in the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>" See? Its un-cook...unless you want to eat it raw chicken then be my guest--"</p><p>" Can you cook it? Hinata kun..? I haven't eaten yet... if Hinata kun doesn't mind after all... I would appreciate it greatly!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male chirped, before the spiky haired male can object.. he paused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Wait...what if i say no..??-- I-is he gonna kill me??-- ah shit, what do i do?! Fuck fuck fuck fUck--'</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The spiky haired male's fear swooped back like a slap in the face, the fluffy haired male looked at him.....and sighs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" Please Hinata kun?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He pleaded, when the spiky haired male looked up.. he saw the fluffy haired male's face.. he was making the fucking puppy dog eyes while one of his tails was shown as it was wagging slightly, scaring the bejeebeez out of Hajime.<br/>
<br/>
He was hesitant... But...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Ugh.. fuck it..-- Fine! Just..don't try and pounce at me..."</p><p> </p><p>He said as he scoots away slightly, the fluffy haired male obeys as he jumped on the bed and roll onto the blankets.</p><p>Hajime sighs..cause One:Its almost midnight, Second: He has to make dinner in the middle of the damn night and also Third: He has to stick with a certain fluffy haired male.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah shit..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this chapter! Its a little short but i put some effort in it too! I was quite busy with school nowadays so i made this chapter =w=)</p><p>Also check out some of my art in Instagram!</p><p>Links:</p><p>Komahina: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJgRNs8HDF3/</p><p>Nagito Komaeda: https://www.instagram.com/p/CI47q69HDhl/</p><p> </p><p>Instagram:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/kyzhendaburrito/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What have i done..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain red eyed male with long black hair is now on the hunt for the Nine Tailed Fox, meanwhile, Hajime is in a awkward situation with the fluffy haired male, who met with his friends(not with Chiaki yet). Hajime went to his school library to research more about the Nine Tailed Fox and then... realizing his mistake...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop, sorry for late chapter-- school had been fucking up my schedule soo.. hope u like this chapter and the awkwardness of these two dorkazoid haha ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No one's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Here...."</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male said in a tired tone as he placed the plate of cooked chicken on the table, the fluffy haired male let out an excited squeal as he takes the chopsticks and started to chomp on the cooked chicken.</p><p>The spiky haired male sighed as he just sat down on and massaged the sides of his head..</p><p> </p><p>" I can't believe this is happening..."</p><p>" Oh! Me too! And the chicken is really tasty..!"</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked at the fluffy haired male as his eye twitched in irritation and tiredness, the fluffy haired male just smiled at him s he continues to eat.</p><p> </p><p>" I'm going to sleep or something..--"</p><p>" Okay then! Have a good night sleep Hinata kun!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male cheered as he pecks Hajime's cheek, startling the other boy as he jumped away, face red as he said:</p><p> </p><p>" W-what the fuck?!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male giggled and said..</p><p> </p><p>" Its a good night kiss! And a lucky charm! So you can have a good dreams in your sleep! If you want i can give you another one--"</p><p>" NO THANKS--"</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male quickly leaves the kitchen and headed to his room as he locks the door and jumps on his bed...and covered himself with his blankets.</p><p>He was shaking a bit..as he felt a pair of eyes looking at him...</p><p> </p><p>" Hinata kun?--"</p><p>" What do you want..?"</p><p> </p><p>He said in a tired tone..completely forgetting he is talking to a powerful entity that can snap his spine in half, but nah, that doesn't matter, what matters is his beauty sleep obviously.</p><p>The fluffy haired male huffed...</p><p> </p><p>" Where will i rest if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked as the spiky haired male groaned...and looked behind him..to see the fluffy haired male looking at him with doe eyes, and wtf, how can this dude look so adorable like nani da <em>fuck--</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>((Hajime: If you don't shut the fuck up you piece of shit--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me:Lol sorry not sorry-- ))</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Ugh, you can sleep on the couch or something...."</p><p>" Ah! Okay then Hinata kun! Goodnight!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he floats to the couch and takes some pillows and lay down...and he was out like a feather, the spiky haired male sighed...</p><p> </p><p>" I have to get rid of him..but how..?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt my eyes fluttered open...and i yawned... i barely even slept because of me trying to form a plan to get rid of that weirdo...</p><p>I yawned as i turn my body to get comfortable lying down in the bed....until i felt something fluffy pressed on my face..i flinched.. as i opened my eyes slightly...and i saw two pair of greyish green eyes staring at me.</p><p>I tried to process what's happening......</p><p>Oh right.</p><p>Time for screaming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"</strong>
</p><p>" Ack!-- H-Hinata kun!"</p><p> </p><p>I scrambled around as i fell off the bed, i feel my face heating up in embarrassment as i stand up quickly and point at him.</p><p> </p><p>" Y-you!! Haven't you heard about personal space?!--"</p><p> </p><p>I yelled but then i froze...i saw him in a uhh... <em>questionable</em> state. His yukata was in a very <em>loose</em> situation...showing his shoulders chest and his collarbone-- oh my god i sound like a pervert.</p><p> </p><p>" Hinata kun?..."</p><p> </p><p>He yawned as he stands up as his yukata was very very loose..i can see the bandages wrapped around his chest. I tried to avoid my attention from his almost naked form. </p><p> </p><p>" Hinata kun?--"</p><p> </p><p>I quickly threw the blanket at him to cover his almost naked body, i heard him let out a small squeak as i turn around and covered my face....<em>gOd--</em> i feel like this could get any worse!</p><p> </p><p>" C-can you just fix your clothes?!-- If someone saw us they will think it as the wrong way!-- And people might gawked at you.."</p><p> </p><p>I said in a embarrassed tone..</p><p> </p><p>" Hehehe... are you perhaps worried to a little scum like me? Hinata kun?~"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up and saw that he leaned closer to me with that smug ass smirk, i have to urge to wipe that smirk off of his pretty face..</p><p> </p><p>" S-shut up! Ugh! Whatever...."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i head to my kitchen to at least cook some breakfast...--</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Cook some meat there Hinata kun!"</p><p> </p><p>He said to me as i grumbled in an annoyed tone. I heard a light giggle..and i ignored it.... ah, this day is gonna be a handful...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some time later....</em>
</p><p>Hajime just basically just took the fluffy haired male to a restaurant to eat instead, cause basically he ran out of ingredients to make good ass breakfast, he'll buy some ingredients later on after school.</p><p>The fluffy haired male was following him like a lost puppy, which is both annoying and oddly adorable, but its not like he'll admit it.</p><p>So they went to a fast food place<strike>(probably jollibee)</strike> and Hajime ordered them some food to eat...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em><br/>Hajime's POV.<br/></em>
</p><p>" Ooh! Hinata kun!"</p><p>" What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>I replied in a tired tone as i yawned--</p><p> </p><p>" What's that circle thingy??? That also has a circle inside..."</p><p>" What."</p><p> </p><p>I was hella confused, as i look up and saw a familiar bland treat if i say so myself..</p><p> </p><p>".... That's a bagel."</p><p>" Woah.... it looks so majestic...it looks very hopeful!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said as i looked at him confused...like-- what?--</p><p> </p><p>"...Majestic?"<br/><br/>" Yeah! It looks so hopeful! It is consumable right? Hinata kun??"</p><p>" Obviously...."<br/><br/>" Ohh! I want to try it! Can i Hinata kun???"<br/><br/><br/>He looked at me with his doe eyes... ugh, this is gonna be a lot harder than i thought, so i just reluctantly agreed as he let out a happy squeal.<br/><br/>I noticed that some people are staring at him... huh, i mean...not to sound gay or anything, he does look so pretty...he can probably attract both genders <strike>(I am not one of those people, shut up.)</strike>.</p><p>I ruffled my hair and try to snap out of it, cause why?--<br/><br/>First of all:<br/><br/>Its because this dude is not a human being, and more likely a beast that hides its form to blend with humans.<br/><br/>Second:<br/><br/>He almost got me killed alright?-- I mean seriously!-- He said i would die if he found me!..... But then again....it is my fault....<br/><br/>Wait-- no its not! He literally scared me half to death like some kind of phone ghost! Forcing me to draw those stupid tails on the painting, this whole scenario is literally his fault in the first place!!<br/><br/>....but then again, he can literally kill me with one snap of his delicate fingers, so might as well do as he says....for now.<br/><br/><br/>" Oh! Hinata kun! The food is here!!"<br/><br/><br/>He said in a energetic tone, i groaned in annoyance... tho i am pretty hungry so i won't complain that much... I feel like a bunch of eyes are staring at us-- i mean him.<br/><br/>He looks at the food as he started to eat the fried chicken and some rice.<br/><br/><br/>" This taste sooooooo HOPEFUL!!"<br/><br/><br/>He gushed out as he kept on eating, i sighed as i eat some of my food.. well i only ordered burger and fries....also some orange juice.<br/><br/><br/>" Mmm! This bagel thing is delicious! It fills me with such hope..."<br/><br/>" Eh... they mostly taste bland to be honest..."<br/><br/><br/>I shrugged as he pouts, he continues to eat it...i ate some of my fries as my eyes wandered a bit...then suddenly i saw a very familiar blonde haired male and his grey haired companion over there, and i froze.<br/><br/><br/>" Oh no..."<br/><br/>" Ooh! Can i try one of those long sticks?? They smell like potatoes.."<br/><br/><br/>I was panicking inside as i looked at the fluffy haired male take one of my fries.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>" Mmm! Delicious!--"<br/><br/>" I'm gonna go to the bathroom--"<br/><br/><br/>I quickly stand up but suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist in a iron grip.<br/><br/><br/>" Hey! Let me--!"</p><p> </p><p>I froze.... as i saw his eyes, i felt a chill went down my spine... His expression was dark and grim, yet its neutral, his warm greyish green eyes were now solid cold blue color.<br/><br/><br/>" I-i...."<br/><br/>" You aren't gonna escape aren't you?.....<strong><em>Hinata kun</em></strong>.....?"<br/><br/><br/>I felt dread and fear fill my system, as i shake my head no... to at least lessen his threatening gaze... Suddenly his cold expression reverts back to the very cheerful one.<br/><br/><br/>" Good! Now i want to try that meat on top of the bread and top of that meat is the bread!!"<br/><br/><br/>He giggled as he tries my burger...as i tried to cover my face with my bag....but then..<br/><br/><br/>" Eh? Hajime?"<br/><br/><br/>Goddammit! I looked to the side and saw Fuyuhiko with Peko, holding their tray of food. Okay okay... deep breaths-- i forced a smile and waved my hand at them.<br/><br/><br/>" Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..... Sup man!-- Peko too.."<br/><br/>" Good morning Hinata san."<br/><br/>" Good morning man, you seem a bit spooked.... you doing fine?"<br/><br/>" Pfffttt-- Me? Of course i am! hAHhaHAHHAHAhaHA!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I laughed nervously, he seemed confused as hell then his eyes landed on the fluffy haired male...andddd his jaw dropped, Peko went to look at him too...her eyes are blown wide.<br/><br/>I felt dread crawl up onto my back as the fluffy haired male snapped out of his eating and looked up to see the two.<br/><br/><br/>" Oh! Hello! You guys must be Hinata kun's friends!"<br/><br/><br/>He said in a soft cheerful tone as he wipes his mouth with the tissue and gave a bright smile. <br/><br/><br/>" Uh..hello.."<br/><br/><br/>Peko greeted back, as Fuyuhiko nudged on my shoulder as he whispered onto my ear.<br/><br/><br/>" You lucky bastard, i didn't know you have a boyfriend...He's attractive too....here i thought you were onto Chiaki. Didn't know you swing that way bud."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>He gave me a shit eating smirk as i felt offended, yet my face feels warm for some reason...-- ARGH! I have no time for that!<br/><br/><br/>" W-what?-- No! He's not boyfriend in any way! I'm not gay and you know that!"<br/><br/><br/>I whispered back at Fuyuhiko, as Peko chatted with a certain fluffy haired male for a bit.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Sureeee...-- Oh, by the way, why won't you introduce us to your friend then?"</p><p> </p><p>I felt myself froze... then i land my eyes on the fluffy haired male... he also seemed equally panic-- SHIT-- okay okay... i have to figure this out--<br/><br/><br/><br/>" O-oh! i-i um...im--"<br/><br/>" Komaeda!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I squeaked out as the two looked at me...confused... also him as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Komaeda..?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Peko asked... as the fluffy haired male looked at me...</p><p><br/><br/>" T-that's his last name!-- H-his first name is uh...is..."<br/><br/>" Is..?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow...as i felt like i was sweating bullets..<br/><br/><br/><br/>" H-his first name is Nagito!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I squeaked out, i saw his eyes lit up on the name.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Nagito Komaeda huh... Nice name."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Fuyuhiko said as him and Peko sat close to our table, i sighed in relief as i saw the gray green eyed male looked at me with happiness...or i can say Nagito. He mouthed a small thank you.<br/><br/>I froze... and suddenly... i felt a warm feeling on my chest...i shook it off...as i tried to find a escape in this situation...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><em>No one's</em> POV.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A certain red eyed male with long black hair tied like a low ponytail...was driving on his nice looking car as he looked at the file infront of him...<br/><br/><br/><br/>" If i find Hajime Hinata, that fox must be with him..."<br/><br/><br/><br/>He said in a low tone as he looked at the seat beside him...showing a dagger that has ancient writings carved on it...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><strong><em>~Flashback~</em></strong></p><p><br/><br/><em><br/>He looked at the flip phone, as he listed all the contacts on his notepad as he tried calling all of them..<br/><br/><br/><br/>" This must be his friend huh...."<br/><br/><br/><br/>He looked at the phone...and looked at the number that was recently used... as he dialed it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Hello? Hajime?? I saw your missed call on me last night! I was so worried that you didn't picked up..! Where are you right now??"<br/><br/><br/><br/>He heard a soft worried female voice answered, as he sighed... tho he is quite glad, now he knows who he was looking for.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" I'm Hajime's friend and i can't seem to get him on the phone...May i ask for his phone number? I recently got a new phone and i forgot about his number too."<br/><br/><br/><br/></em> <em>He asked politely as he prepared his notepad and pen....<br/><br/><br/></em> <em><br/></em><em>" Ah... Hajime's friend... okay okay.... "<br/><br/><br/><br/></em><em>He heard her let out a sigh as she told Hajime's phone number to him.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>" Ah, thank you very much."<br/><br/><br/><br/></em> <em>He said as the phone call ended... he looked at the number on the pad...as he goes to search it up on the computer and saw a student profile....and he clicked on it showing Hajime's ID and school information...<br/><br/><br/><br/></em> <em>" Huh... he's in Hope's Peak University, if she's with Hajime Hinata, i can catch her easily....It'll end more easily than i thought... How boring."<br/><br/><br/></em><br/><em>He said as he takes out a box and opened it....showing a dagger that has ancient markings on it.... he holds it as he inspects it... and holding it both with his hands...</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>" It's hunting season for the first time....in a very very long time..."</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>He said in a hushed low tone as the blade scraped middle finger slightly.. as the dagger glowed, the blood seeped out of his finger... he frowns as he licks the blood off of his finger  and spins his chair to face the cork board...showing pictures and drawings and information about the Nine Tailed Fox that is pinned down by red strings.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>" Why didn't she just stay put like a good little fox she is....Why did she even want to get out of there anyways?"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>He looked at the picture that is the same replica of the painting back at the Samsin Temple.<br/><br/><br/><br/></em><em>" This world is not for her either...."</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong> <em>~End of Flashbacks~</em> </strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>" She doesn't know what the world is in store for her..."<br/><br/><br/>He said in a low tone as he focuses his attention on the road..<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><em>Nagito's POV. <strike>(Yus, he has a name now--)</strike></em><br/><br/><br/><br/>" Hinata kun! Cmon cmon!"</p><p> </p><p>I said happily as i follow Hinata kun after meeting two of his friends back at that eating place.</p><p> </p><p>" What? What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he looks at me with a tense posture and a nervous glare, i smiled brightly as i grabbed both of his hands as he was startled, that's such an <em>adorable</em> reaction!</p><p> </p><p>" Did you really give me a name??? Someone as scummy as me???"</p><p> </p><p>I said in excitement, i mean who wouldn't?? He gave me a name! A <strong><em>NAME!</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>" H-huh..?"</p><p>" Nagito Komaeda.. is that really my name from now on????"</p><p> </p><p>I leaned closer to him, i saw his face heat up making him look like a apple haha!</p><p> </p><p>" U-uh..i guess..--"</p><p> </p><p>I let out a gasp, and i gave him a hug, showing him how much im feeling happy right now!-- I never had a name before...mostly because mortals call me by my titled name of the <em>Nine tailed fox</em>.</p><p>Some even call me a <em>kitsune</em> and a <em>gumiho</em>, mortals are weird!</p><p>
  <strike>(Kitsune is in the Japanese folklore and Gumiho is in the Korean folklore if you don't know)</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>" P-please get off!!!"</p><p> </p><p>I sense his panic as i gave him one more squeeze and a nuzzle as i let him go.</p><p> </p><p>" Nagito Komaeda...i like it-- no....i love it! I can't believe you gave me such a hopeful name to someone who is as trashy as me!"</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a strange look...I give him a bright smile, he continues to walk, i followed him...suddenly i paused and saw something familiar....i gasped.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Hinata kun! Can you buy me that--"</p><p>" Ugh!! What do you want?!"</p><p> </p><p>He yelled, as i give him a blank look... he tensed up as he cleared his throat...haha, i do feel bad that im scaring him, buttttttt he does look so adorable when he is!-- But i don't really want him to be scared of me... No matter how adorable he looks!</p><p> </p><p>" W-what is it..?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, as i looked at a large box filled with the liquid stuff, as i point at it.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Can you buy me this?? This inside of the box?? Please Hinata kun!"</p><p>"..Eh..? A soda..?"</p><p>" Yes! Whatever that is!"</p><p> </p><p>I said as he goes to get one, he inserts one of those so called "coins" in it as he pushed the button, i heard him cursed under his breath as he push the button repeatedly, and he growls..</p><p> </p><p>" This goddamn vending machine..It ate my coin.."</p><p> </p><p>I tilted my head to the side as he suddenly kicked the vending machine in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" Stupid thing! Cheap ass shit!!"</p><p> </p><p>He yelled, as he glares at it...maybe i can ask why he did that tho?</p><p> </p><p>" Eh? Why are you kicking it Hinata kun?"</p><p>" It doesn't want to give me the damn soda...Ugh, this is utterly hopeless..cmon lets--"</p><p> </p><p>Without even letting him finished i went to kick the rectangular box as it fell backwards onto the ground...ahhhhh yes, let that box feel the despair.</p><p> </p><p>"..W-wha... WHAT THE HELL--"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the sparkly water or so called "soda" popped out of the rectangular box, woah, such hopeful events!</p><p> </p><p>" Shit!--"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kun quickly catched it, as i giggled, he gave me a glare, suddenly more sodas came out, i was amazed honestly, he seemed to panic. How lucky i must be!</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! The box seems to gave birth to more soda's!"</p><p>" What?!--"</p><p> </p><p>He panicked even more as more sodas appeared, he quickly grabbed my wrist as he scoot out of there, thooo i did get the tasty  bubbly water!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>TIME SKIP ~ When they arrived at Hope's Peak University!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My god, like-- shit, that dude just straight up killed that vending machine...glad that we got away fast..i feel like each passing minute my brain cells are deteriorating bit by bit...i looked back at...<em><strong>Nagito</strong></em>... or whatever-- Drinking that soda looking all innocent despite kicking that vending machine and possibly damaging it.</p><p>I sighed in annoyance...as we finally arrived back at Hope's Peak.</p><p> </p><p>" Ohhh... we are back at your school!"</p><p>" Obviously...--"</p><p>" I always wonder...why do you have something on your back?-- Same with the other people around?"</p><p> </p><p>He asked me as he tilted his head to the side..</p><p> </p><p>" Its to carry our textbooks or..school stuff or something.."</p><p>" Ahh...quite understandable...-- So you are going to school then?"</p><p>" Yes, now be quiet for a bit.."</p><p>" But Hinata kun!"</p><p> </p><p>He said as he faced me.. he puffed his cheeks looking like a chubby chipmunk.</p><p> </p><p>" What should i do? Well you are obviously gonna go to school...but what about me..?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me, as i groaned in annoyance...</p><p> </p><p>" You are gonna wait for me."</p><p> </p><p>I said like in a "matter-in-fact" tone, he frowns even more..</p><p> </p><p>" You aren't gonna ditch me are you..?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave me those sad puppy dog eyes...goddammit.</p><p> </p><p>" Obviously i can't, cause if i did, you'll kill me."</p><p> </p><p>I scoff..as i look away...</p><p> </p><p>" Yay! At least you won't ditch me!"</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as i continued to walk and arrived at the entrance...i turned to look at him</p><p> </p><p>" You wait for me here, you can't go inside."</p><p>" Eh?? Why??"</p><p> </p><p>I showed him my ID as he tilts his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" You need this to enter, but clearly you can't cause you aren't human like the rest of us."</p><p> </p><p>I said in a smug tone, he pouted at me as he looks at my ID..</p><p> </p><p>" Can i have one too??"</p><p> </p><p>He asked, as i scoff.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Tch, when fat pigs fly..--"<br/><br/>" Pigs can fly?!"<br/><br/>" Wha-- NO-- ugh whatever, just wait for me here okay??? And don't talk to strangers!!"<br/><br/>"Aww.....fine, if you try to escape i swear i will make you feel despair!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>He said as he puff his cheeks...i rolled my eyes as i went inside and showed my ID on the scanner and went on...<br/><br/>And when i am finally inside... i quickly zoomed off and try to find the damn library, when i arrived i quickly tried to find specific books about...<em>Him</em>...and also some books about Chinese, Japanese, Korean folklore.<br/><br/>I got about 12 books as i slumped it down on the table and start to find some information about the legendary<strike>(which isn't legendary to him anymore--)</strike> <em>Nine Tailed Fox.</em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nagito's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Sigh..."<br/><br/><br/><br/>I sighed as i was sitting on a bench and watch some girls applying something on their face... i scrunched up my face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Wah... i want some of that red paint too..."<br/><br/><br/><br/>I pout as i looked at my feet...Human's really did change for the past centuries... Makes me feel a little jealous, but i shouldn't be! I am nothing but a lowly creature beneath humans.<br/><br/>I looked back at the girls and sighed again, i wonder if Hinata kun would be less scared if i put some of it on my face...<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Ahhhhh me and my cursed face...Even if i did put some onto my face, i doubt that he'll be less terrified of me..."<br/><br/><br/><br/>I groaned, but then i felt something lightly bumped on my ankle...i look down to see a ball that has weird carvings, i suddenly i saw a group of men, <strike>(they look around Hinata kun's age..)</strike> i tilt my head to the side, quite confused.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>" Hey missy~ If you don't mind, can you pass the ball back?~"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I felt my eye twitch...<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>' Missy...? Are these human's blind?'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>I was about to correct him but paused, Hinata kun told me not to talk to strangers... Ah, maybe i should listen to him.... But then again... We aren't exactly friends.... <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nah, imma just listen to him, so i can gain his trust! And he can finally accept such trashy, inadequate, scum like me! I looked at the ball and carry it, as i can just give this back without talking or speaking to them!<br/><br/><br/>" Woah woah woah she's approaching--"<br/><br/>" She looks so pretty.."<br/><br/>" Ah maybe you can ask for her name???"<br/><br/>" Maybe i can get her number..."</p><p> </p><p>I feel an urge to strangle these fools... Are these human's can't tell that i am a man? Not a woman? Or are they just stupid by nature? Ahhhhh.... this is such a despairing point of events....<br/><br/>I tried to control my irritation as i smiled at them, one of them stepped out and smirked at me..<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Hey Missy, why don't you give me back that ball?-- Oh! I saw you with Hinata san, <strike>(Just so you know, Hajime's parents are quite rich and famous so yeah, he's one of those rich kids with deep parent issues)</strike> i AM one of his friends-- But you can just ditch him, after all i am wayyyyy better--"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> <strong>BONK!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hah! That feels so good to throw that ball onto his despair inducing face! I saw him fall backwards but his friends catches him before he hits the ground.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" What's her problem??"<br/><br/>" Shit--! Maybe she's angry right now!"<br/><br/>" Oh god!!-- DUDE!!-- You okay man??"</p><p> </p><p>One of them asked him, i giggled quietly as i saw his nose dripped out some blood, <strike>(serves him right tho...)</strike> he laughs with a dizzy tone as he passed out, they panicked as they call the ambulance.<br/><br/>I started to walk off, as i saw the girls lean away from me as i giggled, i did not regret what i did.<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/><em>Hajime's POV.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>".........ARGH!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I harshly put the book down on the table, startling some people.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" What is this?! These are only legends about him! Do these people really know about the <em>Nine Tailed Fox?!</em>  I doubt that they had seen him already.. "<br/><br/><br/><br/>I huffed in frustration as i ruffled my hair.<br/><br/><br/><br/>" Why the hell did he come to me in the first place?? Ugh! I shouldn't have come to that damn temple...!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I sighed....then suddenly... it hit me..<br/><br/><br/><br/>" That's right.... Samsin Temple!!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I quickly headed to where the computers are and searched it up... and saw a recent news article, i clicked on it...as i saw pictures of the temple.. and some writings about it then it showed the painting..<br/><br/><br/><br/>"...This is the painting that i ruined... that fox looking like a dog...and that old lady..."<br/><br/><br/><br/>I looked at a two picture of the painting side by side..<br/><br/><br/><br/>"...Wait.... the fox in the painting... disappeared??"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Now that i think about it...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em><strong>~ Flashback ~<br/><br/><br/></strong></em></p><p>
  <em> The fox in the drawing has no tails."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked up and saw a drawing of the fox.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Draw tails on the fox, nine of them."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime looked confused..</p><p> </p><p>" Nine..?"</p><p>
  <em>" Yes, nine. Draw quickly."</em>
</p><p>" O-okay okay!"</p><p> </p><p>...........</p><p>..........</p><p>........</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was pretty pissed about the fact that the fluffy haired male had the balls to do a prank on him, the fluffy haired male frowned a bit as he fidget with his sleeves..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I thought i needed to scare you to get you to draw the tails.."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male said to him, Hajime's eye twitched a little as he also remembered that...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Right, the tails!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hajime pointed an accusatory finger at him.</em><em><br/><br/><br/></em><br/><br/><br/><strong><em>~ End of Flashback</em></strong> ~<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>" I-i...."<br/><br/><br/><br/>I felt my blood run cold and remembered...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>" I escaped thanks to you! But i helped you too! Even though i thoroughly believed that i was useless-- i still managed to help!"<br/></em><br/><br/><br/><br/>I gripped on my hair tightly.... as i tried to process this things..<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>" Does it mean...I-i.....<strong><em>saved</em></strong> him?"<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN-- that was a ride, Hajime cause he has to deal with this BS and babysitting a ancient-something-old-man and oop oop-- just wait for the next chapter!</p><p> </p><p>You can check out some of my Danganronpa art in Instagram! And also a comic i made!</p><p> </p><p>Comic Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CLgBC5cnDLW/?igshid=n66vlt85svhf<br/> </p><p>Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/kyzhendaburrito/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Its not what it looks like!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime panicking when he figured out that it was his fault that the Nine Tailed Fox: Nagito Komaeda was set free, he went to find Nagito quickly... but then his friend discovered the two in a very interesting situation..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Does it mean...I-i.....<strong><em>saved</em></strong> him?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>I covered my face in panic as i let out a silent scream of dread, hah!-- of course!-- Fuck me gently with a chainsaw and throw my body in the ocean for god's sake.</p><p>I stand up and quickly rushed out of the library, now i have to find this dude..<br/><br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Nagito's POV.<br/><br/><br/></em>I was waiting on the entrance where Hinata kun went in, i huffed in boredom....but then a familiar scent came to my senses, i quickly snapped my head back to see Hinata kun hastily walking out.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>" Ah! Hinata kun! You're back!!"</p><p> </p><p>I quickly ran up to him with a big smile etched to my face as i gave him a hug, startling him from surprise...ahh... he smells so so....<strong><em>delightful.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>" U-uh i--"<br/><br/><br/>I giggled as he was sputtering his words in a very cute way, he suddenly pushed me off of him.</p><p> </p><p>" We need to talk--"</p><p>" Oh! What do you want to talk about Hinata kun? And i also fix your friendship problem!--"</p><p>" What-- No not that!!-- ugh! Just come here!!"</p><p> </p><p>He quickly grabbed my wrist and dragged me away..</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p><p>He has quite a strong grip for a mere human being such as himself...ah such surprising occuring of events!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No one's POV</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime kept on walking, ignoring the stares of other people who were looking at them in awe, Nagito, being Nagito, just giggled as he was getting dragged by the frustrated brunette.</p><p>When they arrived behind the school, without even thinking.. Hajime quickly pinned Nagito onto the wall <strike>(gladly there weren't any people around, if there are, they'll just walk away awkwardly)</strike>, albino haired male let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>" I have a few questions for you! You little--"</p><p>" H-Hinata kun?--"</p><p>" No! Don't even make any excuses!-- Why did you--"</p><p><em>" Hinata</em> <em> kun!!!"</em></p><p> </p><p>He quickly snapped out of it as the brunette looked at him... and he suddenly froze, the albino was laid out before him... frustrated look, cheeks pink from embarasment, eyes a little glossy and clothes were a little messy..</p><p>His look was the definition of being <em>vulnerable</em> and <em>sexy</em>, and that should be illegal--</p><p>The brunette's face turn red as he quickly removed himself off of him and looked away..</p><p> </p><p>" I-i-- Nevermind that!-- I have a bone to pick at you!"</p><p>" Eh? What do you mean Hinata kun?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male tilted his head to the side, confused as hell, the brunette glared at him as his cheeks flushed a bit from the cute display, but he won't admit it tho..</p><p> </p><p>" Why the <em>fuck</em> did you manipulate me to release you from that painting?!"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male looked at the brunette...as if he grew two more heads...</p><p> </p><p>" Didn't i already told you the reason Hinata kun? Because i wanted to escape from that place!! I mean literally!"</p><p> </p><p>He said in a matter-in-fact tone, the spiky haired male glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>" I have to scare you to draw the tails, so i can escape-- don't you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said as he huffs, the spiky haired male was about to talk back at him...but then he remembered something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Flashback...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime drew the fifth, sixth, seventh--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>RUMBLE!!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime was startled and accidentally made a small dot on the fox's shoulder. The fluffy haired male looked behind him as he heard the sound of the monks and the dog barking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Ah! Draw quickly!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>End of Flashback...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime quickly grabbed the fluffy haired male by the shoulders, startling him.</p><p> </p><p>" E-eh?? H-Hinata kun??--"</p><p> </p><p>He ignored him as he grabbed the hem of his yukata and his coat and pulled it down slightly, showing his smooth and incredibly soft shoulder, and there was a small black dot on it.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah hah! I knew it!"</p><p>" Ah!-- H-Hinata kun?? W-wait what are you doing??... W-we cant you know.. W-we don't know each other too well.."</p><p>" ....what?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunette looked confused.. and then he stopped for a moment a processed his words...his eyes widened, then he looked at the fluffy haired male again, and let out a small shriek as he jumps away from him.</p><p> </p><p>" W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"</p><p> </p><p>His face is redder than those cherry tomatoes in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>" Eh..? But... didn't you..?--"</p><p>" NO!!"</p><p>"....I-im a little confused.."</p><p> </p><p>He facepalmed as he tried to avoid his eyes from the fluffy haired male and his <em>interesting</em> display.</p><p> </p><p>" Look at your shoulder damn it..!"</p><p>" My shoulder..?"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male looked at his shoulder, and he gasped--</p><p> </p><p>" E-eh?? What's this???"</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said as he tried to rub it off of him.</p><p> </p><p>" It must be that time when i was drawing your tails..."</p><p> </p><p>The brunette mumbled as he thinks deeply..</p><p> </p><p>" Ah...pretty understandable.."</p><p> </p><p>The fluffy haired male said as he tried to  fix up his yukata and coat, as he sighed..</p><p> </p><p>" Ugh..-- Wait-- IM STILL NOT FUCKING DONE WITH YOU--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Hajime???"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette froze...and saw a certain blonde haired female and a certain pink haired male, holding some boba tea on their hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK--'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The spiky haired male cursed internally as he was frozen in place, the fluffy haired male tilted his head to the side and saw his two friends.</p><p> </p><p>" Hinata kun..? Who are they?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh such tension between the two-- also sorry if i haven't posted for a while-- i was on vacation to ease my exhausted mind lolz! Also Sonia and Kazuichi will be seen in the next chapter! sorry if the chapter is very short-- so yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Check me out on instagram to see more! --&gt;</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/le_croissantoo/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The hunt begins...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain red eyed and long black haired male finds his way to a certain spiky haired male's school, as he tries to lure Hajime out to see if the Fox is with him, but to no luck, he didn't see him... when he did tho, a flood of locked and supressed emotions came back to haunt him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hajime has to deal with his friends questions and the girl of his dreams...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>" Hajime???"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The brunette froze...and saw a certain blonde haired female and a certain pink haired male, holding some boba tea on their hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK--'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The spiky haired male cursed internally as he was frozen in place, the fluffy haired male tilted his head to the side and saw his two friends.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Hinata kun..? Who are they?"</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>??? POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I went out of my car..as i look at the school, huh, it is a prestigious university for the elite students apparently, i sighed, as i look around...i have to find Hajime Hinata, and that fox...</p><p>I get the dagger that was wrapped around with a cloth...as i started to head inside...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>' Be prepared you little lost fox...'</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" GASP-- He's such a beauty Hajime!"</p><p> </p><p>I was slumped down on my seat, trying to hide my face from this horrible situation i was caught up in, Komaeda was just still as a rock as Sonia compliments him from head to toe.. </p><p>Completely enamoured by his beauty.</p><p> </p><p>" U-um..thank you um.."</p><p>" Sonia Nevermind! But call me Sonia dear!"</p><p> </p><p>She said as she kept playing with Komaeda's cloud like hair.. gosh dangit-- this is such a mess!! And now my friends will think me in a different way! Curse you! You-- you beautiful little asshole!</p><p>I internally just curse Komaeda in my mind aggressively, until someone tap on my shoulder... i look to see Kazuichi, who has a pout on his face.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey man, who is that guy anyways? He keeps getting attention from Miss Sonia! And its not fair! Is he like your boyfriend or something? And here i thought you dig on gals--"</p><p>" Ah, let me correct your statement right there-- One: Yes, i know him(?), Two: he isn't my boyfriend, and THREE: Shut the hell up! And i do like girls you freaking dumbass!"</p><p> </p><p>I growled, as Kazuichi looks like he's doubting me.</p><p> </p><p>".. i actually thought that this dude was a girl for a minute..he is er...very pretty."</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said in a bashful look..as he scratch the back of his neck...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Is he fucking serious right now?..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed in annoyance-- as i look up to see Komaeda looking at me..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>' Ugh, what does he want now?!--'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I paused on that thought, his look resembles a pleading puppy who wants to take the cone of shame off of him.</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p>.......</p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed as i went to grab him by the arm as i looked at Sonia and said:</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, sorry about that, he seems a little tired, he hadn't eaten yet so we'll be on our way..--"</p><p>" Oh! Well you can join us if you want! We are just gonna go head for lunch! Also i want to know your new friend! Oh! How rude of me! I haven't asked your name yet!--"</p><p>" Its..Komaeda, Nagito Komaeda."</p><p> </p><p>I said to Sonia as i look at him, and i felt my face heat up as he gave me that happy look...goddammit-- he should stop doing that or I'll punch him on the face!! <strike>(But i don't think its possible for me, considering he can rip me to pieces in a matter of seconds.)</strike></p><p> </p><p>" Such a wonderful name! Anyways! Do you still--"</p><p>" Ah, well you see..me and K-Komaeda basically agreed to go to his uh..favorite restaurant! S-so we canttt.. well uh me and him is gonna go now! Bye!--"</p><p> </p><p>I quickly dragged Komaeda away as i wave my hand goodbye at the two as i went to keep on dragging him..</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"... That-- was a little concerning.."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia said as she tilted her head to the side, as she frowns a little bit..</p><p> </p><p>" You tell me! That Komaeda guy gives out a weird vibe.."</p><p>" Don't be rude to him Soda san!!"</p><p>" EEKK-- MISS SONIA IS SCOLDING ME!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kazuichi said as he covered his face with his beanie hat, Sonia just sighed and look off the direction of the two who just left..and she let out a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>" Tho, i must say, they do look very cute together.."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nagito's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kun then stopped his walking, as he sighed in relief, tho i must say, Hinata kun has such wonderful friends! They radiant with such hope that i can almost feel like my heart is gonna burst out of happiness!</p><p> </p><p>" Phew.. glad that we made that out of there alive.."</p><p> </p><p>I heard Hinata kun mumbled under his breath.. hehe, Hinata kun is sure weird..</p><p> </p><p>" L-like i was saying...why?? Why me?? Why did i have to release you there??-- You could have just choose someone else!! why me??"</p><p> </p><p>I frowned a bit, as Hinata kun looked at me with frustration...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'..Am i...really that insufferable to be around..? No...He's right tho..i mean, someone terrible like me, just went onto manipulate his actions to do my selfish bidding..'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I looked down as i look at my feet..i feel terrible...maybe i should-- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>NO!!--</strong> </em>
</p><p>No...</p><p>I already made it this far, and-- and im here! Outside! Finally free.. and im able to see so many hope! And im finally be able to be... live happily here! As..a human..!</p><p> </p><p>...But im not.</p><p> </p><p>...I'm nothing but a worthless...insufferable, <em>disgusting, selfish, p</em><strong>uny little trash that doesn't deserve anything at all, i might as well just cease to exist ...</strong> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>In the end... im nothing but a monster to them..</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monster..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monster..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monster..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Monster..</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>MoNstEr..!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>M o NsT e r..!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>M O n S te R!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>M O N S T E R --</em></b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Oi..are... are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>I quickly snapped out of my thoughts..i looked back at Hinata kun... he had a frown on his face..his eyebrows were furrowed..</p><p>Ah! He must have been creeped out by my silence! </p><p> </p><p>" A-ah! I-im fine.."</p><p> </p><p>I cursed at my stuttering, trash like me never does something right!!</p><p> </p><p>" Uh...you seem sca-- ugh! Nevermind that!...I already skipped my first class, all i asked of you right now is wait for me here, outside, like today-- alright?"</p><p> </p><p>I blinked, as i nodded slowly...</p><p> </p><p>" Good, i...I'll buy you meat later.."</p><p>" Really?!"</p><p>" Yes!! Now shut it, i have to go to class.."</p><p>Hinata kun is so kind! I saw him left and went inside the building, i sat down onto one of the benches and wait.</p><p> </p><p>" Hope Hinata kun has a good day in his class!"</p><p> </p><p>I said in a happy tone..</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn it damn it! I'm fucking late! I said as i run in the halls...reaching for my next class, i gladly arrived just in time, and my eyes landed to a certain pretty gamer gir, that i have grown to love...</p><p>I felt my heart race as i soothe myself out and sat beside her, and thats when she looked up from her gaming console and her eyes landed on me, i smiled.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey Chiaki!"</p><p>" Ah, Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small smile, ahhh shes so cute..i felt my face heat up as i let out a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>" Hey... i didn't see you earlier at class... did something happen?"</p><p> </p><p>Chiaki asked as i froze... and i remembered Komaeda, i huffed internally.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah... well, i was at the library and stuff and i loss track of time so yeah.."</p><p> </p><p>Wellllll... i wasn't lying anyways, so im good.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh....well...okay."</p><p> </p><p>She said as she goes back to play in her conole, i sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, i also heard that you have a new friend."</p><p> </p><p>.....Fuck--</p><p> </p><p>" Can i meet him? He seems interesting as to Sonia had told me..and it'll be nice to make a new friend.."</p><p> </p><p>I saw her gave out a small smile..it made me...feel different, as i scowl internally in my mind because ugh-- Komaeda.</p><p> </p><p>".....uh... i don't know Chiaki i--"</p><p> </p><p>I was cut off from the teacher entering and goes to start the class..i sighed..feeling bummed out.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nagito's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I look around as i sighed..feeling bored..and then...a <em>delicious </em>scent caught my nose.</p><p>I froze..as i look around, my stomach rumbling a little loudly..as i saw a giant chicken..riding something with wheels and carrying some kind of bag..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bag..smells like full of chicken...even..that large chicken person!!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I drooled a bit..as i giggled as i go to follow the chicken person, this is sure to be an exciting day!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>???'s POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked around the school...i heard the bell ring, as students went out of the classrooms..i looked around...as i take out the phone and dialed up <em>Hajime Hinata</em><em>'s</em> number <strike>(he got his number in the school's official website)</strike>.</p><p>I pressed the phone onto my ear..as i wait...until someone answered it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Huh? Hello?"</em>
</p><p>" Ah, Hajime Hinata, a teacher asked if you can get the school paperwork from the guidance office."</p><p>
  <em>" Eh? Really? Ah, wait I'll be there."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I smirked a little, it seems that this would be easy for me, i prepared my dagger that is hidden by the cloth..as i walked to where the guidance office carefully..then i saw him.. <em>Hajime Hinata, </em>headed straight to the guidance office...</p><p>I looked down at my dagger but....it didn't react to anything meaning...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's not here..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I frowned...as i hid back my dagger..</p><p> </p><p>" Huh, seems like she must have run away...no...she maybe around her somewhere... she wouldn't leave her prey behind."</p><p> </p><p>I said as i walked out of the school to look around for her...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Huh..that's odd..there's nothing here.."</p><p> </p><p>I looked around the office to find the paperwork...wait-- did i just got prank called???</p><p>I groaned as i facepalmed myself, and i walked out of the office, i decided to look for Komaeda... to make sure he doesn't get any trouble than he already is, i don't want him to drag me more to his messes.</p><p>I walked out of the school and head to the place where he is..i paused...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would i go back to him? When i can literally escape right now..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I thought about it-- but i stopped myself, knowing if i escape, he'll kill me.</p><p> </p><p>" Ughhh! This sucks!!"</p><p> </p><p>I yelled in frustration as i continued to head to the place where he is....and he wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck-- where the fuck is he now????</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I groaned as i went to look for him... that idiot better not do anything stupid..</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>???'s POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked around the school...in hopes of trying to find her..and then  suddenly.. </p><p> </p><p>" Hey! Mister Chicken! Don't leave!"</p><p> </p><p>My dagger started to vibrate and glow..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>".....shes here....."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I quickly went to find that fox, shes near after all, i looked at my dagger as i use it like a compass to find her..huh, guess that this chase is going to be easy too...how <strong><em>boring</em></strong><em><strong>.</strong></em></p><p>I took a sharp turn then...my dagger shakes violently..</p><p>I paused on my tracks..as i am locked eyes with...her. She has white fluffy hair..fair pale skin like porcelain and her eyes are like jades that faded to grey.. She was indeed.. such a beauty. But i noticed that..she is a... <strong><em>he.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>" Huh?.."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me.. as he tilted his head to the side..wait...that face..he..what? he looks..he looks like <strong><em>HIM...?</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>no...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you got to be <strong>joking</strong> with me..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This must be some sick joke that SHE made to punish me huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But that face i...that...face...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, stop it-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He looks like him...no..nononononononono-- stop--</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Its <strong>NOT</strong> real! Snap out of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>But its..its..--</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I can't move...as i look up to see..him walking away...he gets farther and farther away..then my dagger stopped reacting..</p><p>I looked down on the ground...i gritted my teeth as i gripped the dagger tightly..i asked myself..why didn't i do anything? He was right there, i...why...?</p><p>Huh..this feeling...its...been too long since i felt it... i looked at the dagger i was holding...as i closed my eyes...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ 1000 years ago ~</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>....</p><p>.....</p><p>......</p><p>........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>STAB!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A certain fluffy haired male gasped in pain..as he holds onto a certain red eyed male..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" A-ah....i...i...see..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male chuckled sadly..as his tears flowed out of his eyes..as he looked at his lover, he rest his palm on the side of his face...as he felt like he was fading away slowly..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red eyed male felt tears flowed out of his eyes..as he hold onto the other male...</em>
</p><p><em>The feeling of betrayal, heartache, regret, anger and...<strong>despair</strong></em> <em>mixed together cruelly...</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" I...i probably deserved this...did i..? <strong>Izuru..?</strong>"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male laughed sadly... The red eyed male gritted his teeth..as he glared at the other male..his eyes were full of sorrow..and anger as he spat out:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>" Why... Why did you do it..?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The red eyed male said as he holds the other as he was trembling...trying to hold back the tears but failing to do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fluffy haired male looked up to see his lover...wore a sad regretful smile...as he whispered his last words to him..in a sorrowful tone..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>" I'm sorry..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he said that...his body burn into ashes...leaving nothing behind except a flower hair pin that his once alive lover wore dropped onto the ground...the red eyed male stared at his hands and dagger full of ashes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands were trembling as he dropped to his knees..he shakily holds the hair pin that was on the ground..and he felt the dam just broke as he sobbed loudly...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p>......</p><p>.....</p><p>....</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ End of flashback ~</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I hold my head...as i let out a quiet chuckle... this really have become interesting... i looked up at the sky and showed a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>" You really are the <em><strong>worse</strong></em> Grandmother Samsin..."</p><p> </p><p>I muttered out as i looked at my dagger...and tilt my head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>" But that just made the whole situation a little more...<strong><em>Interesting.</em></strong>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, took a while to finish this chapter, also i have been working on another fic called:</p><p>" Do you know? I'm Kokichi Ouma!"</p><p>And i hope you all liked this chapter! Woop woop!!</p><p>Links:</p><p>Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/le_croissantoo/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Peanut butter and Jelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As school ends, Hajime walked out with his crush Chiaki Nanami, but then they come across to Nagito, anddd lets just say that Nagito wasn't happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Hajime's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Ahhh! School is finally over..!"</p><p> </p><p>I stretched my muscles as i heard Chiaki gave out her cute little giggle that made my heart beat fast..</p><p> </p><p>" Yeah..anyways, want to play some games at my place?"</p><p> </p><p>She said to me, as i felt my face heat up a little..i twiddle on my thumbs a bit, when i was about to say <em>'yes'</em> i paused, then i remembered <em>that guy</em>.</p><p>I sighed, as i felt disappointed, i can't leave him alone! He might do something horrific! Or break someone's arm of! Also, even if i did escape from him, he would still find me and then possibly kill me and eat my <strong><em>LIVER!!</em></strong></p><p>So basically, i have to sacrifice my time to that fluffy monster.</p><p> </p><p>" Er...well...i can't, i don't really have time right now...maybe next time?"</p><p>" Oh...well, thats okay."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed, disappointed of myself, as me and Chiaki walked out if the classroom..</p><p> </p><p>" Ah, anyways, introduce me to your new friend, Hajime."</p><p> </p><p>I froze as i looked at Chiaki with wide eyes, ah shit, what now then?! He isn't my friend either! Think Hajime-- <em>THINK!!</em></p><p> </p><p>" Uhhh... well-- um maybe some other time okay? He is uh...quite uh...shy, and anti social."</p><p>" Oh...is that so...that's okay tho, i mean, it won't hurt to try and talk to him right?"</p><p> </p><p>She said as we walked down stairs and pass the other students, FUCK-- Okay okay-- Calm your ass down Hajime, i-- i just have to make sure that they don't meet!!</p><p>I scan around the area, trying to spot a fluffy haired dude, i sighed in relief as i noticed that he wasn't around.</p><p>Me and Chiaki talked some more as we walked outside of the school, me, still being cautious.</p><p> </p><p>" Well, let's play games some other time okay?"</p><p>" A-ah! Yes!-- I mean!-- Uh, yeah sure."</p><p> </p><p>I felt my face heat up as she let out a cute giggle, ahhh.. she thinks im a weird fool now!</p><p> </p><p>" Well, see ya Chia--"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>" Hinata kun...?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I froze, as i felt a cold chill on my spine, as i felt goosebumps all over my arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>....ahhh fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nagito's POV.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I looked at Hinata kun and that girl...i felt like something is gripping onto my soul tightly, i glared at <em>her</em> as i noticed... how close they were.</p><p> </p><p>" Ack!-- uh Komaeda!--"</p><p>" Woah... Hajime? Is this your friend..?"</p><p> </p><p>I glared at Hinata kun, is he stupid or something?? He shouldn't be mating with another girl! While he still have something important to me! </p><p>
  <em>Er...wait-- ah, nevermind, i didn't told him about that, ugh! I'm so useless that i can't even remind him!--</em>
</p><p>Anyways, i hold onto Hinata kun's arm and grip onto it tightly..</p><p> </p><p>" Ow!--"</p><p>" You are so pretty..."</p><p> </p><p>That girl said, as she looks at me, i quietly scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>" Uh huh, and who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>I glared at her, as she smiles at me.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh, i'm Chiaki Nanami, Hajime's friend if you might say."</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, as i huff and crossed my arms, <em>friend</em> they say, there isn't any <em>friendly</em> on how they were acting around each other..</p><p> </p><p>" And you must be Hajime's friend! I didn't know he has a very pretty friend, what's your name?"</p><p>" H-his name is Nagito Komaeda! A-and me and him are uhh-- gonna go now! See you tomorrow Chiaki!"</p><p>" Oh, see ya..?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kun started to drag me away...suddenly that heavy feeling disappeared as i felt a wash of giddiness fill my senses.</p><p>Hinata kun is holding my hand...Ah! Such a hopeful feeling that is!</p><p>But then Hinata kun basically stopped his walking now that we are far away from that girl, then he faced me with a anxious mixed with irritation kind of face.</p><p> </p><p>" What were you thinking showing up like that?!"</p><p> </p><p>I scoffed as the giddiness basically disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>" Just stoping you from basically doing more harm than done."</p><p> </p><p>I huffed as i crossed my arms, he looked at me like i just grew another head.</p><p> </p><p>" What the fuck-- what do you mean?! I'm not doing anything harmful! And you didn't have to be mean towards Chiaki--"</p><p>" Let me guess...you are planning to mate her huh? Is that it?"</p><p> </p><p>I snapped at him as i gave him a cold hard glare, as i saw his face turn red.</p><p> </p><p>" M-m-mate?! What are you talking about?!--"</p><p>" Don't lie to me, i can see it in your eyes, scent, and behaviour that you like her, and basically want to mate her!"</p><p> </p><p>I exclaimed as i poked onto the middle of his chest a little to harshly as he stumbled back a bit.</p><p> </p><p>" What are you even babbling on?! I-- i don't know what you are talking about!"</p><p> </p><p>I saw him looked away, i can see his face heat up and hear his heart beat so loud, i felt...a strange pang onto my heart, as i clawed onto my chest a little bit and glared a bit.</p><p> </p><p>" Hinata kun...please... don't get near her again."</p><p>" Wha-- what are you talking about?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kun glared at me as i looked down and try to regain my composure and keep my feelings at bay.</p><p> </p><p>" My... fox bead, inside you... if you did mate her-- at least as small as a mouth to mouth contact, it... it'll get damaged!"</p><p> </p><p>I said, as i try to appear at least confident about my words, but it just came out weird and unconfident... ahhh how unlucky of me.</p><p> </p><p>" Wait...your bead gets damaged?-- Does that mean you get hurt as well?"</p><p>" Ah...yes, i mean, my fox bead is the only thing that keeps me alive...and its also the source of my power, if it does get damaged.. who knows what happened-- heck! I might even go feral! And that would be just despairful!"</p><p> </p><p>I huffed as i looked down to avoid Hinata kun's gaze, then i heard him sigh in somewhat uh frustration.</p><p> </p><p>" Goddammit...fine, i won't get er... affectionate to her, but i can still talk to her right?--"</p><p>" No, nope, don't even."</p><p>" Wait-- why?!--"</p><p> </p><p>I glared at him as i lean close to him..</p><p> </p><p>" Are you seriously questioning me Hinata kun? If i were you i won't hesitate do that, because i can do things you don't want to imagine.."</p><p> </p><p>I said in a low tone, ah, i hope i was intimidating enough.</p><p> </p><p>" B-but-- wait...are you jealous or something?--"</p><p>" Anyways! Let's head back now! I'm so hungery for meat!"</p><p> </p><p>I said as i walked off, i felt my cheeks heat up a bit, ah... I'm not jealous aren't i??-- i just didn't want Hinata kun to go near her.. or else it'll damage my fox bead, and besides! He doesn't like me after all! We aren't friends...and he likes her so...</p><p>But, i wish that we can be friends... but i don't think he's fond of me still, i feel so selfish tho.</p><p>As i walk, i wasn't even listening to Hinata kun's yells and calls, until i felt a hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back, i was shocked as i saw a thing with wheels drive past me.</p><p> </p><p>" Huh--"</p><p>" Are you insane?! You almost got hit!"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, as i tilted my head to the side, does he remember that i'm not human? And why would he care tho... someone as disgusting as me.</p><p> </p><p>" Ah...well--"</p><p>" You know what-- just be quiet!"</p><p> </p><p> I feel him drag me away holding my wrist, i felt my heart skipped a beat, Hinata kun's hand is..warm, not cold like mine...it...feels very nice.</p><p> </p><p>" I won't talk to her okay..? Just don't hurt Chiaki...please... and be nice to her atleast.."</p><p> </p><p>I heard him say, as i felt a strong pang in my heart, hearing him say that... he really does care for that human girl..i take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"..i...alright, just don't go near her again, and i assure you that i won't hurt her."</p><p> </p><p>I heard him sigh in relief, as he replied in a quiet tone.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you.."</p><p>" No problem.."</p><p> </p><p>There was a awkward silence between us, i fidget a bit, until i heard him cleared his throat and looked at me awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>" Um.. what do you want for dinner..?"</p><p> </p><p>I paused, as i felt a smile started to form on my face, as i looked at him happily o grabbed both his hands and held it close to me.</p><p> </p><p>" Oh! Hinata kun! Can you make us some beef??? If no beef then pig??? If no pig then chicken??-- oh! How kind and hopeful you are Hinata kun! I hope it isn't a bother to you!!"</p><p>" Oi! Calm your pretty ass down! Ugh... we don't have any more of that...so we going to the grocery store to buy some for dinner."</p><p> </p><p>I squealed happily as i locked my arms on his arm happily, i felt him flinched and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>" Geez... you don't have to be so clingy.."</p><p>" Ah! Sorry Hinata kun! I bet you don't like someone like me touching you--"</p><p>" ughh! Shut up! Let's just go already.."</p><p>" Can we buy those soda stuff too????"</p><p>" Yeah yeah whatever.."</p><p> </p><p>I giggled, Hinata kun really is kind, at least we will eat delicious meat at dinner! I can't wait!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic of these two sooo.... im doing this.Also this is a mix of Japanese and Korean Folklore of the Nine tailed fox if you know what i mean. Anyways thanks for reading this stuff. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>